Accidentally In Love
by Snow Blossom-95
Summary: Kagome: Siswi baru SMA Shikon yang mengharapkan hal yang 'baru' di kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja. Inuyasha: Siswa kelas II SMA Shikon yang cukup populer, namun memiliki karakter yang sedikit 'tidak menyenangkan'. Bagaimana takdir dapat membuat dua orang dengan latar yang berbeda ini berjalan di satu arah?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Di fic ini, anggap saja ayahnya Kagome masih ada, hanya aja jarang dirumah karena pekerjaannya.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha sepenuhnya hak milik Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 1.

...

"Seragam sekolah, cek."

"Panjang rok, cek."

"Kaus kaki dan sepatu, cek."

"Perlengkapan alat tulis, cek."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, gadis berambut hitam kelam itu mematut bayangannya di cermin. "Oke. Aku siap! Mama, Sota, Kakek, aku berangkat!" serunya, dengan kilat, gadis ceria itu berlari keluar dari rumahnya, meninggalkan tiga pasang mata yang dengan bingung menatap satu sama lain.

"Ibu, memang jam berapa ini?" tanya Sota pada Ibunya.

"Ini... jam 6?"

"Astaga, kenapa pagi sekali anak itu sudah berangkat kesekolah?" komen Kakek Kagome, heran melihat tingkah cucu perempuannya itu.

Ibu Kagome hanya tertawa pelan. "Dasar anak itu, semangat sekali dia hari ini."

* * *

Untuk Kagome Higurashi, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuknya.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya di SMA Shikon. Salah satu SMA ternama di Tokyo pada saat itu.

_"Kagome, kenapa kamu terlihat senang sekali pindahan kali ini? Biasa kamu selalu terlihat murung sehari sebelum pindahan…"_

_"Wah, tidak seperti biasanya Kagome sepertinya antusias sekali pindahan kali ini yah."_

_"Kak Kagome, sebenarnya apa sih yang menarik dari menjadi murid SMA itu? Rasanya jadi anak SMP lebih enak deh…. Lebih santai, tidak banyak tugas…"_

_"Kagome tumben sekali tidak merengek-rengek kali ini."_

Itu semua adalah komen-komen dari anggota keluarganya beberapa saat sebelum keluarga Higurashi pindah ke Tokyo.

Dikarenakan oleh pekerjaan ayahnya, Kagome dan keluarganya harus tinggal berpindah-pindah dari kota ke kota. Pindah kota... berarti Kagome harus mencari teman-teman baru. Dan inilah ulasan utama mengapa gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu sering mengeluh setiap kali mereka harus berpindah.

Namun tidak halnya dengan kali ini.

'Murid SMA... Akhirnya aku jadi murid SMA!' pikirnya dengan antusias dalam hati. Menjadi murid SMA... itu artinya dia sudah dewasa... sudah bisa menentukan pilihan sendiri untuk dirinya, dan... _mungkin _menemukan seseorang yang berarti untuknya...

Pada pemikirannya terakhir itu, namun, pipi gadis manis itu bersemu merah. 'Apa-apaan aku ini gila. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak menonton telenovela... Aku kan kesekolah bukan untuk mencari pacar!' Diapun lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

'Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak pikir, yang penting sekarang sampai ke sekolah dulu!'

* * *

...Namun sesampainya di sekolah, betapa kagetnya gadis bermarga Higurashi itu saat melihat bahwa kelasnya masih kosong.

"Eh... aku tidak salah kelas kan...?" Dilihatnya berulang kertas bertuliskan nama-nama murid di depan kelas itu, "Benar kok! Namaku tercantum di kelas ini!"

Tiba-tiba, suara tawa terkekeh terdengar dari sebelahnya. Spontan, Kagome segera menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Seorang laki-laki. Dengan rambut hitam panjang (yang seharusnya sudah melanggar aturan sekolah itu), dan kemeja berantakan yang tidak terselipkan ke dalam trousernya.

'Dari lagaknya sepertinya dia ini kakak kelas...' gumam Kagome dalam hati.

"Hei murid baru. Untuk apa kau kesekolah sepagi ini?" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Eh, aku? Kau bicara denganku?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja iya, bodoh! Memang kau lihat siapa lagi disini?"

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali sih! Aku kan hanya bertanya!" sahut Kagome kesal. Baru kali ini dia bertemu orang se-menyebalkan ini yang berani-beraninya bilang dia bodoh di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Tapi kau bertanya hal yang tidak perlu! Keh. Pantas saja kau datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Dasar. Gadis antusias yang bodoh."

"Grr..." geram Kagome, "Mau mu itu apa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah buat orang marah. Sendirinya datang kesekolah pagi juga. Memangnya siapa kamu?"

"Inuyasha!" terdengar panggilan seseorang dari lapangan basket, "Cepat kesini, latihan nya sudah mau dimulai!"

"Sabar sedikit, Miroku!" sahut pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Kagome terdiam. Inuyasha? Itukah namanya?

"Aku ada urusan. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menemanimu. Sudah ya, silahkan jalan-jalan sendirian di sekolah ini. Belnya masih setengah jam lagi kok jadi nikmatilah waktumu." ucapnya, lalu meninggalkan gadis yang kebingungan itu.

* * *

"Hei, Inuyasha, kenapa lama sekali kau ini?" tegur Miroku pada sahabat karibnya sejak SD itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Miroku, aku baru saja menemukan hal yang menarik." jawab Inuyasha dengan biasa-biasa saja.

Pemuda bernama panjang Miroku Takeshi itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Hal menarik apa itu, Inuyasha? Apakah kau berhasil mengintip pakaian dalam Kagura sensei?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Dasar pria mesum... Terkadang aku bingung apa yang membuatmu belum diamuk masal oleh kaum perempuan!" marah Inuyasha.

"Oh, tentu saja karena _charm_ ku yang membuat para wanita tidak dapat menolakku, kan?" jawab Miroku santai, seolah-olah jawaban itu sudah jelas.

Inuyasha hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

Hari pertama di SMA Shikon berjalan dengan cukup lancar untuk Kagome. Yah, pengecualian adalah untuk si rambut panjang bernama Inuyasha itu. Gadis itu masih agak kesal dengan perlakuan pemuda itu tadi pagi. Sambil berjalan pulang, ditendangnya sebuah kerikil kecil didepannya.

"Hei Kagome, kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?" tanya Sango.

Sango Kimura adalah teman pertamanya di sekolah itu. Begitu masuk kelas, gadis itu tanpa melihat kiri kanan langsung duduk disebelah Kagome, dan keduanya segera berkenalan dengan satu sama lain dan langsung akrab sebelum guru mereka sempat menyuruh masing-masing murid maju untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka. Karena rumah mereka searah, merekapun lalu berjalan pulang bersama.

Kagome hanya tersenyum lirih. "Tidak apa-apa Sango, aku hanya ingat-ingat kejadiaan menyebalkan tadi pagi di sekolah..."

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa kamu tadi pagi di sekolah, Kagome?"

"Yah... Aku bertemu dengan kakak kelas menyebalkan yang bilang aku bodoh, padahal itu adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu! Huh. Bisa ya ada orang se tidak sopan itu?" gerutunya kesal.

Sango tertawa kecil. "Mungkin saja dia hanya mencoba menarik perhatianmu, Kagome."

"Ah, tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menarik perhatian perempuan dengan tingkah yang menyebalkan, hah? Adanya juga buat aku jadi kesal!"

Sango kembali tertawa. Dasar Kagome. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tanpa disangka, merekapun sudah melewati rumah Sango.

"Bye, Kagome! Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah!" ucap gadis berambut cokelat tua itu pada temannya.

"Bye, Sango! Sampai ketemu juga!"

Kagome lalu kembali berjalan kerumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah, dirogohnya tas sekolahnya, namun...

"Astaga! Kemana kunciku? Aku pasti meninggalkannya di meja sekolah!" pikirnya dengan panik. Diketuknya pintu rumahnya itu.

"Ibu? Sota? Kakek? Apakah ada seseorang dirumah?"

Lima menit ditunggunya, sambil tetap mengetuk pintu itu.

"Aduh. Kok bisa kebetulan sekali mereka tidak ada dirumah? Aahh... Sepertinya aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain... Aku harus kembali kesekolah sekarang untuk mengambil kunciku!"

* * *

"Inuyasha, oper bola itu kepadaku!" seru Miroku.

"Tunggu, Miroku!"

Dengan lincah, Inuyasha mendribble bola ditangannya melewati dua orang yang sedang menjaganya dari depan, "Ambil ini, Miroku!" dilemparnya bola di tangannya tersebut.

Dengan sigap, Miroku segera meloncat untuk menangkap bola dari Miroku itu. Namun sayang, bola yang dilempar Inuyasha itu terlalu kencang dan jauh sehingga Miroku pun gagal menangkapnya.

"Ah, Inuyasha, lempar kemana kau ini!" keluh Miroku.

"Ups! Maaf Miroku aku tidak sengaja!"

Bola itu terlontar jauh hingga akhirnya...

"Aduh! Sakit tau! Bola siapa ini?" terdengar seru seorang gadis.

Inuyasha terhentak. Sepertinya baru-baru ini dia pernah mendengar suara tersebut...

Mata Kagome segera tertuju kepada pemuda berambut panjang yang dilihatnya pagi itu di sekolah. "Kau! Pasti kau yang melempar bola ini!" geramnya kesal.

"Heh. Aku tidak sengaja, gadis bodoh! Siapa suruh kau berlari-lari di dekat lapangan basket!" jawab Inuyasha tidak mau kalah.

Kagome dapat merasakan darahnya naik ke atas kepala. Dua kali sudah dia mengatainya dengan kata 'bodoh' di hari ini.

"Kau... ugh!" Gadis berambut hitam kelam itu mendengus kesal sebelum memutar badannya dan berlari.

"Apa sih dia itu?"

"Inuyasha, kau tidak boleh begitu dengan perempuan..." ucap Miroku.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyinggung perasaannya, Inuyasha. Mengapa kau harus mengatainya bodoh?"

"Itu urusanku, Miroku. Kau tidak usah ikut campur."

Miroku mendengus kesal. Dilemparnya bola di kanannya itu ke arah temannya.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu, Miroku! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" gerutu Inuyasha sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Setidaknya, minta maaflah pada gadis itu, Inuyasha! Kau yang salah karena bolamu mengenainya!"

"Kubilang aku tidak sengaja!" bantah pemuda berambut panjang itu. Enak saja dia meminta maaf pada... Siapa? Dia bahkan tidak tau nama gadis bodoh itu!

"Inuyasha..." Miroku melempar pandangan mematikannya kepada karibnya itu, "Minta maaf. Sekarang."

Inuyasha bergidik. "Iya, iya! Kau tidak perlu melotot padaku seperti itu!" Tanpa basa basi lagi, diikutinya kemana Kagome pergi tadi.

* * *

"Kunci.. kunci... dimana kau- oh ini dia!" seru Kagome saat tangannya menggapai kunci didalam kolong mejanya itu."Untung saja masih disini!"

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu hendak keluar dari kelasnya ketika tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda berambut panjang yang berada di pintu kelasnya. Dia masih mengenakan kaus olahraganya, rambut panjangnya yang terurai terlihat mengkilap dibawah sinar matahari.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku kemari? Mau mengataiku bodoh lagi?" tanyanya kesal.

"Keh. Dasar gadis bodoh tidak tahu diuntung. Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf untuk bola yang tadi!" jawab Inuyasha.

Kagome tersentak. Sekarang berani-beraninya orang itu mengatakan dia gadis tidak tahu diuntung!

"Dengar ya, INUYASHA." ucap Kagome kesal, dipanggilnya pemuda itu dengan nama yang ia dengar temannya pakai untuk memanggilnya. "Gadis BODOH dan TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG ini juga punya nama, dan akan sangat menghargainya jika kau tidak terus memanggilnya bodoh!" Dengan itu, Kagome langsung berlari melewatinya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Kagome berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya pemuda kembali. "Kagome," jawabnya, "Kagome Higurashi. Sekarang, kau sudah tahu namaku, jadi bisa kan tidak memanggilku bodoh lain kali?"

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Inuyasha. "Lain kali? Jadi kau mengharakan untuk bertemu dengan aku lagi, hmm?"

Wajah Kagome memerah padam. "Huh! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!" jeritnya seraya berlari keluar.

Sepeninggal gadis yang merupakan juniornya itu, Inuyasha tersenyum penuh arti. "Kagome Higurashi... Akan kuingat nama itu."

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Jadii... bagaimana? Haruskah kulanjutkan ini? *_* maaf kalau sedikit geje...**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha sepenuhnya hak milik Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 2.

...

"Higurashi, bisakah kau tolong antarkan file ini ke ruangan di sebelah?" Suara Kaede, guru matnya itu membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut hitam legam itu.

"Siapa? Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, bisa kan aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkan file ini kepada Kagura Sensei, guru di kelas sebelah?" pintanya sekali lagi.

"Oh… Baiklah Kaede Sensei… Aku segera kesana." Jawabnya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil file di atas meja Kaede. Kagome lantas keluar dari kelasnya itu dan langsung menuju ke kelas sebelah.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Kagura Sensei. Saya datang untuk mengantarkan sesuatu yang dititipkan oleh Kaede-" Belum selesai diucapkannya kalimat tersebut, matanya sudah tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang. Seakan-akan itu adalah takdir dan bukanlah kebetulan semata, mata mereka beradu.

'Dia!' pekiknya dalam hati, 'ternyata laki-laki menyebalkan itu ada di kelas ini!'

Sementara itu, Inuyasha hanya tersenyum-senyum dari tempat duduknya. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu sudah mulai memerah, entah karena kesal karena bertemu dengan dirinya lagi atau malu.

"Oh, terima kasih, nona- maaf, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Ka-"

"Kagome Higurashi." Jawab Inuyasha dengan santainya, membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Jadi Inuyasha kenal gadis yang terlihat 'biasa-biasa' saja ini? Di sekolah tersebut, tidak biasanya seorang senior mau beramah-tamah dengan juniornya. Apalagi, Inuyasha adalah salah satu senior yang cukup populer. Dan gadis itu…. Dari lagaknya sih, sepertinya gadis yang biasa-biasa saja…

'Mau apa dia ini…?' batin Kagome.

"Inuyasha, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Kouga terkejut, sahabat sekaligus musuhnya sejak kecil.

"Ah, tidak juga sih. Aku hanya kebetulan-" ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah gadis pemilik rambut legam itu, "kebetulan menemukannya sedang sendirian di kelas sebelah karena dia terlalu antusias datang lebih dari setengah jam sebelum bel. Latihan basket saja bahkan belum dimulai!"

Beberapa orang di kelas mulai tertawa.

"Junior memang selalu unik ya."

"Tapi masa sampai seantusias itu sih datang ke sekolahnya?"

Wajah Kagome memerah padam. Laki-laki ini…. Bisa-bisanya dia mempermalukannya di depan banyak senior seperti ini!

Inuyasha sepertinya menyadari ketidaknyamanan Kagome. Namun, bukannya berhenti, dia malah melanjutkan permainan kecilnya itu. "Jadi, aku tidak sengaja melempar bola basketku kearah nona ini… Lalu… yah begitulah, aku minta maaf padanya."

Seisi kelas meng- ooohhh. Tidak biasanya Inuyasha meminta maaf kepada orang.

"Tetapi… Dia malah marah-marah padaku saat aku minta maaf karena aku tidak memanggil namanya! Tambah kaget lagi aku waktu aku dengar dia panggil namaku! Mengerikan ya? Tahu dari mana dia? Ya sudah, biar imbal, aku tanya juga namanya." Selesainya.

Seisi kelas mulai berbisik.

"Kelihatannya dia gadis yang biasa saja, tidak disangka dia cukup agresif ya… masa hari pertama sekolah udah menguntit Inuyasha sih?"

Kagome memutuskan sudah cukup dia mendengar ejekan-ejekan itu.

"Dengar ya." Ucapnya sambil memberanikan dirinya, "Aku tidak menguntit laki-laki menyebalkan yang tidak tahu sopan santun ini. Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang seperti ini, dan aku tidak akan pernah peduli kepadanya!" Dengan marah, keluarlah gadis itu dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Inuyasha, kau baru saja diejek oleh gadis biasa-biasa itu loh." Bisik Kouga padanya.

"Biar saja Kouga, sepertinya ini akan jadi menarik." Jawab Inuyasha, senyum penuh arti menghiasi bibirnya.

* * *

Masih dengan perasaan kesal, Kagome kembali ke ruangan kelasnya.

'Laki-laki itu…. Urgh! Bisa yah ada orang semenyebalkan itu? Bisa gila aku kalau bertemu dengannya lagi!' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel istirahatpun berbunyi.

"Kagome, mengapa sih sejak tadi mukamu murung terus?" tanya Sango sambil membuka bekalnya.

"Kelas sebelah ternyata kelas si idiot itu, Sango!" jawab Kagome kesal.

"Maksudmu, senior menyebalkan yang kau ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu itu?"

"Iya!" desis gadis Kagome, lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di kelas sebelah itu kepada gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu.

Sango hanya tertawa kecil. "Kubilang apa, Kagome. Dia hanya mencoba mencari perhatianmu."

"Hah! Mencari perhatian apa maksudmu ini? Itu sih hanya buat aku makin kesal padanya, Sango! Jangan ngawur-ngawur deh kau ini!"

Sango tertawa lagi melihat wajah temannya itu sudah semerah tomat.

"Oh ya, Kagome, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini… Kaede Sensei memintaku membantunya menyusun beberapa file-file soal untuk muridnya di kelas yang lain."

Kagome hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Biarpun baru beberapa hari dia mengenal Sango, dia tahu bahwa gadis ini cukup pintar, rajin dan sopan. Tidak heran kalau Kaede Sensei meminta bantuan darinya untuk hal sepenting itu.

"Sudah, Kagome… sekarang cheer up! Lupakan senior menyebalkan itu!" hiburnya.

Kagome hanya terdiam. 'Yah… itu kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi yah…'

.

.

* * *

"Ah… hujan!" ucap Inuyasha ketika dilihatnya jalanan diluar sekolah. "Untung hari ini aku bawa payung…" Dengan segera, dikeluarkannya payung dari dalam ranselnya itu.

Namun, ketika ia henda berjalan keluar, tatapannya tertuju kepada gadis berambut legam yang sedang berdiri di pintu depan sekolah, terlihat kebingungan melihat hujan.

'Dasar, dia pasti tidak bawa payung. Ceroboh sekali.' Pikirnya sambil berjalan terus.

"Duluan ya." Ucapnya saat dia melewati gadis itu.

Kagome hanya terpaku melihat senior menyebalkannya itu. Dia ingin marah padanya, tapi atas hal apa? Salah dia sendiri kalau dia tidak bawa payung kesekolah…

Sementara itu, Inuyasha mulai merasa tidak enak.

'Kasihan juga dia. Hujannya besar dan tidak tahu kapan berhentinya… Ya sudahlah, kali ini biar aku berbaik hati padanya. Toh aku juga sedang bawa jaket hujan juga.' Pikirknya, lalu dia mulai berjalan balik ke arah gadis itu.

Kagome, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh lupa membawa payung, tidak sadar bahwa ternyata diatas kepalanya sudah ada sebuah payung.

"Eh?"

"Nih. Pakai payungku. Aku bawa jaket hujan kok." Ucap Inuyasha santai.

Kagome ternganga. Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba jadi baik? Pasti ada maunya….

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa menunggu sampai hujan berhenti kok!" tolaknya.

"Heh gadis bodoh. Ini hujan besar sekali tahu. Kau mau menunggu sampai malam, ha?"

Mendengar kata-kata 'bodoh' itu lagi, Kagome lantas melototi laki-laki yang merupakan seniornya itu.

"Namaku bukan bodoh!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nona Kagome… kau mau sendirian di sekolah sampai malam?"

Kagome terdiam. Benar juga sih kata-katanya. Ini hujan deras sekali, kalau dia mau menunggu sampai hujannya berhenti, bisa-bisa dia malah tidak pulang…

Dengan ogah-ogahan, diterimanya payung tersebut. "Makasih. Tapi jangan harap dengan ini aku jadi terbeban padamu!"

Inuyasha tertawa terkekeh. "Bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau dibebani olehmu."

Kagome menggeram kesal. Sudah dipanggil bodoh lagi dia!

"Ya udah. Aku jalan dulu. Ja-ne!" ucap Inuyasha sambil mengenakan jas hujannya dan segera berlari melewati hujan besar itu.

"Eh tunggu!" Terlambat, laki-laki itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

'Dasar orang aneh. Ngapain dikasih payungnya padaku dan sendirinya lari menerobos hujan?' pikir Kagome dalam hati. 'Ah ya sudahlah, anggap saja ini hari baik ku.'

* * *

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha hak milik Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 3.

"Hah? Dia meminjamkan payungnya padamu?"

"Ssttt…Tidak usah teriak seperti itu, Sango. Kau ini, kelas sudah dimulai tahu. Memangnya apa sih yang special tentang hal itu?"

"Maaf, Kagome, aku hanya kaget saja kenapa seseorang yang kau sebut 'arogan' itu mau meminjamkan payungnya padamu di hujan lebat seperti itu, Kagome, atau…." Seulas senyum penuh arti terulas di bibir gadis berambut brunette itu.

"Atau apa, Sango?" tanya Kagome sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Atau… orang itu benar-benar tertarik padamu! Ah, indahnya… cinta pada pandangan pertama diantara seorang kakak kelas dan juniornya…" ucap Sango dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"…"

"Apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar….."

Sango hanya tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kagome, Ayame si anak yang berambut merah itu kemarin mengajakku nonton kakak-kakak kelas main basket di waktu istirahat… kau mau?"

Kagome terdiam. Basket? Kakak kelas? Berarti si aneh berambut panjang itu ada disana juga…

"Hm….. Eh, aku lupa mengerjakan PR mat dari Kaede… Jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian…" jawab Kagome.

Sango mengernyitkan dahi. "Bukannya PR itu dikumpulnya besok, Kagome?"

'Shoot.'

Gadis berambut legam itu pun berusaha mencari-cari alasan."Eh… Aku… um… aku cuma mau mengerjakannya sekarang! Ya, aku mau mengerjakannya sekarang karena nanti pulang aku akan sibuk!"

"Ohhh… Aku tahu, kau hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan kakak kelas itu ya?" Jawab Sango sambil tersenyum-senyum bodoh.

"Apa! Siapa bilang!"

"Wajahmu merah, Kagome…" Godanya lagi.

"Urgh… Baiklah! Aku ikut aku ikut! Senang kau sekarang?"

Sango tersenyum puas "Sangat."

* * *

"AH! SANGO! KAGOME! LIHAT LIHAT KOUGA SEDANG MENGGIRING BOLA!" jerit Ayame kegirangan.

"Aku lihat, Ayame, aku lihat." Jawab Sango tanpa semangat.

Sementara itu, Kagome hanya menatap lapangan basket dengan tatapan bingung. Mana Inuyasha?

'Ah, bodoh, buat apa juga aku mencari-cari orang itu….Tapi, mengapa dia tidak ada ya? Apa tidak masuk? Aduh, buat apa aku pikirkan dia?'

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagome, mana sih kakak kelas menyebalkan yang kau bilang-bilang itu?" Suara Sango membuyarkan lamunan Kagome.

"Eh…. Dia tidak ada disini…." Jawab gadis berambut legam itu.

"Ah, masa sih? Ayolah Kagome jangan bohong padaku….."

"Serius Sango, aku tidak melihat-"

"Kagome Higurashi, kan?" potong sebuah suara laki-laki itu tiba-tiba.

Kedua gadis junior yang sedang berdebat itu segera memalingkan pandangan mereka kearah suara tersebut.

"Iya..?" jawab Kagome dengan bingung.? Laki-laki ini… Sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Oh! Dia adalah temannya Inuyasha yang kemarin latihan basket bersamanya! Pantas dia tahu namanya! Inuyasha kan menyebutkan nama dia jelas-jelas didepan kelasnya kemarin!

Laki-laki berambut pendek itu tersenyum. "Ah, untunglah aku tidak salah…. Perkenalkan, namaku Miroku Takeshi." Matanya lalu melirik kearah gadis berambut brunette disebelah Kagome. "Dan… nona di sebelahnya ini?"

Wajah Sango tersipu merah. "Halo, namaku Sango."

Setelah mengetahui nama gadis tersebut, Miroku tersenyum puas. "Ah, nama yang cocok untuk seorang gadis anggun sepertimu…"

Wajah Sango semakin memerah dibuatnya.

Kagome hanya tertawa kecil, tetapi, tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya untuk menanyakan pemuda ini tentang Inuyasha.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miroku, kenapa aku tidak melihat Inuyasha ya?"

"Oh… Inuyasha sedang sakit. Jadi dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini…"

Kagome tersentak. Dia sakit? Apa jangan-jangan itu karena..?

"Katanya dia kemarin berlari-lari pulang kerumahnya ditengah hujan besar tanpa membawa payung, bodoh sekali. Padahal rumahnya cukup jauh dari sekolah. Yah, begitulah Inuyasha, selalu cuek."

Mendengar ini, Kagome menjadi merasa bersalah. 'Itu karena payungnya dipinjamkan padaku….'

TING TONG

Bel tanda berhenti istirahatpun berbunyi.

"Oh! Kagome, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" Seru Ayame.

"Iya Kagome, ayo!" Tambah Sango, seraya menarik lengan temannya itu.

"Selamat tinggal, gadis-gadis! Sampai jumpa nanti!" ucap Miroku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sango. Gadis berambut brunette itu hanya tersenyum tersipu.

Sekembalinya dikelas, Kagome tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal yang dikatakan Miroku. 'Jangan-jangan benar dia sakit karena itu! Ah bagaimana ini aku merasa bersalah sekali!'

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat untuk Kagome sampai akhirnya bel selesai sekolah pun berbunyi. Kagome bergegas untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan dengan kilat, berlari keluar kelas.

"Kagome!" seru Sango melihat sahabatnya berlari meninggalkannya.

"Maaf, Sango! Aku ada kepentingan yang sangat mendadak!" jawab Kagome.

Kagome berdiri didepan kelas sebelahnya itu, sambil menunggui Miroku keluar kelas. Saat laki-laki itu akhirnya keluar dari kelas, dengan cepat Kagome menyergapnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Miroku, bisa tolong beri tahu aku alamat tempat tinggal Inuyasha?"

.

.

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu terpaku didepan sebuah rumah beratap hitam di depannya.

"Takahashi." Gumamnya saat dia membaca nama keluarga di depan tembok pintu rumah itu. 'Yakinkah aku ini mu masuk kerumahnya…?'

Dia lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memencet bel rumah tersebut. 'Baiklah… ini dia…'

Lima menit pun berlalu. 'Mengapa tidak ada yang keluar? Ah, mungkin memang bukan jodohnya aku berkunjung kesini!'

Namun, belum sempat diputarnya badannya, suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar.

"Ya?" Suara itu adalah suara laki-laki..

Hati Kagome berdebar kencang. "Hai-Aku-" Kalimatnya itu putus saat dilihatnya laki-laki dibalik suara itu. Rambut hitam panjang, rahang kotak, dan bola mata violet gelap. Dia ini mirip sekali dengan Inuyasha… hanya saja warna kulitnya lebih terang.

"Ada keperluan apa ya?" Tanya lelaki berambut panjang itu dengan sopan. Suaranya tenang dan halus layaknya beludru…

'Benar benar alter ego nya Inuyasha, kalau begini sih…. ' Pikir Kagome sambil tertawa kecil dalam hatinya.

"Ah… Namaku Kagome Higurashi. Aku ad-"

'Jangan, Kagome. Buat apa kau beritahu dia adik kelasnya? Apa pikirnya nanti kalau adik kelas belum apa-apa sudah berani berkunjung kerumah kakak kelasnya di hari ketiga sekolah?'

"Aku teman sekelas Inuyasha! Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah… Dan… Guru kami baru saja memberikan sebuah projek yang harus dikerjakan bedua, dan ternyata Inuyasha adalah partnerku…. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku kerumahnya untuk memberitahukannya!"

'Jenius sekali bualanku ini.' Pikir Kagome puas dalam hati.

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh… Kalau begitu masuk saja ya, Inuyasha akan kupanggilkan."

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, Kagome pun lalu duduk sementara laki-laki yang diduganya adalah kakak Inuyasha itu naik ke lantai atas. Rumah Inuyasha tidak begitu besar, tetapi dalamnya tertata dengan rapi dan apik. Terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto anak-anak laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah Inuyasha dan kakaknya, juga seorang pria dewasa yang sepertinya adalah ayah Inuyasha. Namun Kagome bingung. Mana foto ibu mereka?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, turunlah Inuyasha sambil mengomel-ngomel.

"Apa sih, Sesshomaru? Kau ini hanya mengganggu istirahatku sa-" Belum sempat diucapkannya kata-katanya itu, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut hitam legam yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Kau…?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku ada urusan, aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap laki-laki bernama Sesshomaru itu santai seraya keluar dari rumahnya.

Sepeninggal Sesshomaru, Inuyasha dan Kagome hanya berdiam masing-masing.

Inuyasha mendesah gusar. "Kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku mau istirahat."

"Tidak! Tunggu!" jawab Kagome.

Inuyasha menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ini, apa maumu sebenarnya tiba-tiba datang kerumahku? Dan satu lagi… Tahu dari mana kau alamat rumahku ini?"

Kagome mengigit bibirnya. "Ah itu… aku… aku tahu dari temanmu, Miroku."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, apa yang membuatmu datang ke- *batuk sini? *batuk"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku... maaf.. Kalau kau tidak meminjamkan payungmu padaku kemarin, kau pasti tidak akan sakit seperti ini."

Inuyasha terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Gadis bodoh. Kenapa meminta maaf padaku? Aku yang memang mau meminjamkannya padamu akan? *batuk

"Ya tapi kan kau jadi sakit dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini!" jawab Kagome.

"Oh? Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku, hmm..?"

Wajah Kagome mulai tersipu memerah. "Bukan begitu juga!"

"Kau bahkan sampai menanyakan alamatku pada Miroku... Hm... sepertinya fansku makin bertambah saja ya. Apa kau ini jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku, hm..?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Jika mungkin, wajah Kagome semakin memerah lagi. "Tentu saja bukan! Kau ini benar-benar!"

"Benar-benar apa, Ka-go-me? Benar-benar sangat menarik dan tidak tertahankan sehingga membuatmu langsung jatuh cinta padaku dari pertama bertemu?" Senyum Inuyasha semakin lebar.

"Kau..." Kagome menggeram kesal, "Lupakanlah! Anggap aku tidak pernah meminta maaf atau kerumahmu!" Dengan itu, Kagome lantas berdiri, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan rumah tersebut, namun betapa kagetnya ia saat dirasakannya lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Inuyasha.

"Tunggu! Maaf, aku hanya bercanda...Ayolah temani aku sebentar ngobrol disini...Aku bosan sekali." ucap Inuyasha pelan. Kagome terdiam.

'Kasihan juga dia, disini sakit dan sendirian. Baiklah... sepertinya tidak ad salahnya juga aku menemaninya sebentar...' pikirnya dalam hati.

Teringatlah oleh gadis berambut hitam legam itu tentang foto yang dilihatnya di rumah tersebut. "Inuyasha, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kagome sangat penasaran tentang ketidak adaanya foto ibu Inuyasha di foto-foto sebanyak itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Mengapa foto ibumu... tidak dipajang dimana-mana?"

Inuyasha terdiam. Melihat ekspresi Inuyasha, Kagome tiba-tiba menyesal telah menanyakan hal tersebut. "Ah, maaf Inuyasha, aku menyinggung masalah pribadimu. Tidak seharusnya kutanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padamu, kita ini kan baru saja kenalan."

Namun diluar dugaan, Inuyasha menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Ibuku... Ibuku sudah lama meninggal."

DEG. Meninggal? Jadi Inuyasha sudah tidak punya ibu?

"Ibuku bukanlah istri pertama ayahku. Beberapa tahun sebelum dia bertemu ibuku, ayah sudah menikahi ibu Sesshomaru, namun mereka berpisah ketika Sesshomaru berusia tiga tahun, dan Sesshomaru dipercayakan pada ayah. Saat itulah, ayah menikahi ibuku. Tetapi... pernikahan ayah dan ibu tidak disetujui oleh keluarga ayah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Ayah selalh berkata bahwa keluarganya tidak menyukai ibuku."

Kagome menyimak cerita Inuyasha dengan seksama. Ternyata, dibalik topeng 'laki-laki cuek' nya ini, dia menyimpan sebuah cerita yang memilukan hati..

"Ibu meninggal karena sakit saat aku berusia lima tahun. Dan saat itu, keluarga ayah membuang semua foto-foto ibuku, katanya, aku tidak perlu mengingat-ingat ibuku lagi. Ayahpun, setiap kutanyakan tentang ibu, selalu mengelak dan pergi." Saat menjelaskan hal ini, mata Inuyasha menerawang jauh, Kagome tidak bisa menangkap emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya itu.

"Maaf, Inuyasha. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu mengingat hal seperti itu..." ucap Kagome dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Inuyasha hanya tersenyum sedih. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Ya sudah, ini sudah hampir jam empat. Sebelum sore, sebaiknya kau pulang kerumahmu."

"Kau tidak apa- apa sendirian disini? Maksudku, kau sedang sakit dan tidak ada orang dirumah..." tanya Kagome khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku ini lemah ya?" Ucap Inuyasha, seraya berdiri dari sofa. Namun beberapa saat sesudah dia berdiri, dirasakannya kepalanya berputar dan ia kembali terjatuh ke sofanya.

"Inuyasha!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya pusing sedikit..."

Kagome segera menaruh tangannya di dahi laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu. "Astaga... Suhu tubuhmu panas sekali! Lihat, wajahmu sampai merah seperti itu! Mana mungkin kau ini tidak apa-apa! Ayo, sini, kubantu kau naik kekamarmu!"

Sesampainya di kamar Inuyasha dan membantunya untuk berbaring di ranjang, Kagome segera mencari thermometer untuk mengukur panasnya.

"Ya ampun, panasmu 39 derajat! Pantas saja kau sampai pucat seperti itu! Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter ya?" Ucap Kagome panik sebelum ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar untuk menelepon dokter.

Sekejab, tangan Inuyasha menangkap lengan Kagome. "Tidak perlu! Aku tidak mau dipanggilkan dokter...Panas seperti ini sih dengan obat saja pasti turun. Kumohon.. temani saja aku disini..."

Melihat Inuyasha yang sepertinya terlihat sangat menderita, Kagomepun memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginannya. "Baiklah, akan kuambilkan kompress air dingin untukmu dulu."

Kagome lalu keluar untuk mengambil air es dan ember, dan segera kembali kekamar. Diambilnya sebuah kain kering dan dicelupkannya kedalam air es itu, lalu digunakan untuk mengompres dahi Inuyasha.

"Setidaknya, ini akan membantu menurunkan panasmu sedikit... Sekarang kau harus minum obat. Apa kau sudah makan, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha menggeleng.

"Baiklah, bersabarlah disini sebentar. Aku akan memasakkan bubur untukmu. Boleh kupakai dapurmu?" Inuyasha mengangguk. Dan dengan itu, gadis itu segera turun ke dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kagomepun kembali ke kamar Inuyasha. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Inuyasha. Akan kuganti kompresmu dulu."

Kagome lalu menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur hangat dan sendok yang dibawanya di meja disebelah ranjang lalu mengganti kompres Inuyasha dengan kompres yang baru. Diambilnya kembali bubur di meja dan disodorkanya ke Inuyasha. "Sekarang, makanlah."

Inuyasha lalu duduk dan mengambil makanan dari tangan Kagome. "Terima kasih." ucapnya.

Tetapi, laki-laki berambut panjang itu tiba-tiba terdiam setelah dimakannya sesuap dari bubur itu.

"Mengapa, tidak enak ya?" tanya Kagome cemas.

"Ah, bukan itu... aku hanya teringat... Dulu waktu aku kecil, saat aku sakit, ibuku juga membuatkanku bubur dan memberikan kompress untuk membantu menurunkan panasku..." jawab Inuyasha.

Kagome terdiam. 'Kasihan Inuyasha,' batinnya, 'Ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya di usia semuda itu... Dia pasti sedih sekali bertumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ibu.'

Setelah selesai makan dan minum obat, Kagome mengukur panas Inuyasha lagi, dan ternyata panas tubuhnya sudah turun sedikit. Lega, Kagome pun menyuruh Inuyasha untuk kembali tidur. Inuyasha yang sudah lelah itu pun tanpa mengelak segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara bel rumah bereka berbunyi.

"Itu sepertinya Sesshomaru, dia pasti tidak membawa kunci karena terburu-buru... Oh, Kagome, ini sudah hampir malam... lebih baik kau pulang sekarang..."

"Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Panasku sudah turun. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, Kagome."

Kagome tersenyum. "Baiklah, Inuyasha. Aku pulang dulu. Cepat sembuh ya!"

Inuyasha berusaha membalas senyumannya itu. "Terima kasih ya, Kagome, untung ada kau disini tadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Inuyasha. Aku yang harus berterimakasih karena kau sudah meminjamkan payungmu kemarin!" Dengan itu, gadis itu pun segera meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sesampainya dibawah, dilihatnya Sesshomaru sedang merapikan sepatunya. "Ah.. aku akan pulang... terimakasih karena sudah menerimaku di rumahmu!"

Sesshomaru mengangguk. "Hati-hati dijalanmu pulang."

Kagome tersenyum. "Terima kasih!"

* * *

Sepeninggalnya Kagome, Inuyasha menyadari sesuatu yang ditinggalkan Kagome di kamarnuya itu.

'Hp? Gadis itu benar-benar ceroboh ya?' pikirnya geli dalam hati. 'Ya sudah, akan kukembalikan hp nya ini besok saat kita berjumpa di sekolah...'

* * *

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha hak milik Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 4.

...

"Tidak ada… Tidak ada… dimana dia?" gumam Kagome. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama lapangan basket itu, namun tak kunjung juga ditemuinya sesosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang dicari-carinya. Latihannya sepertinya sudah mau dimulai… Dimana dia? Apa dia tidak masuk lagi? Aduh, bagaimanya ini, HPnya 'kan, masih ada di orang itu!

"Inuyasha, kau ini ganti baju lama sekali. Seperti perempuan saja." Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki.

'Ah, dia sudah datang!' pikir Kagome senang.

"Keh. Diam, Kouga. Aku ketinggalan sebuah barang tadi…" sahut Inuyasha kesal.

'Mumpung latihannya belum mulai… Sebaiknya kuhampiri dia sekarang!' Kagome pun lalu berjalan menuju area lapangan.

"Inuyasha!" panggilnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu segera menolehkan pandangannya ke asal suara tersebut.

Seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Oh, halo Kagome. Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba datang kesini? Apa kau ingin melihatku?"

"Bodoh. Aku hanya mau menanyakan sesuatu! Apa HPku tertinggal di rumahmu, Inuyasha?" ucap Kagome.

"Oh, maksudmu HPmu yang kau tinggalkan di ranjang kamarku itu?" jawab Inuyasha santai.

Dari tengah lapangan, terdengar beberapa suara-suara yang meng- "ooooohh"

"Inuyasha, kau membawanya ke kamarmu?"

"Astaga Inuyasha. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendahului langkahku!"

"Dengan junior pula… Kau ini benar-benar picik, Inuyasha. Hahaha."

Wajah Kagome memerah padam. Apa-apaan mereka ini?

"Diam kalian semua. Kagome hanya menolongku untuk jalan ke kamarku kemarin saat aku tiba-tiba pusing. Geez. Apa hanya hal-hal seperti itu yang ada di pikiran kalian?" Jawab Inuyasha kesal.

Kagome cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Inuyasha. Dipikirnya, Inuyasha akan memperolok-olok dirinya lagi…

'Mungkin, dia memang tidak sejahat yang kukira….'

"Oh ya Kagome. Ini dia HPmu." Ucap Inuyasha sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda kotak didalamnya. "Lain kali, berhati-hatilah. Kau ini ceroboh sekali." Tegurnya

"Ah, terima kasih!" jawab Kagome sambil mengambil HPnya itu dari tangan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tersenyum. "Sekarang… aku mau latihan dulu, apa kau akan tetap disini?"

"Eh? Ahh.. Sango sedang membantu Kaede… dan Ayame sedang mengerjakan PRnya… Apa.. aku boleh melihat kalian berlatih disini?" jawab Kagome perlahan.

Inuyasha tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Mengapa tidak? Ya sudah. Aku latihan dulu! " Inuyasha pun berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

* * *

"Inuyasha, ambil ini!"

"Baiklah, Miroku!"

Dengan sigap, ditangkapnya bola itu dan dia segera berlari kearah ring.

Kagome memperhatikan Inuyasha dengan seksama. Peluh mulai menetes dari dahi pemuda berambut panjang itu, namun dia tetap berlari dengan penuh semangat. Berkali-kali, teman-teman nya mengoper bola ke arahnya, mengharapkannya untuk mencetak sebuah goal.

'Inuyasha… Ternyata dia ini lumayan keren yah.'

Setelah pikiran itu melewati benaknya, wajah Kagome lantas bersemu merah.

'Eh? Mikir apa aku ini?'

Tanpa sadar, istirahat sudah hampir selesai. Para senior berhenti berlatih dan segera menuju kamar ganti. Inuyasha lalu mengambil handuknya di pinggir lapangan.

Dengan hati-hati, Kagome mendekati pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Ini." Disodorkannya sebotol minuman.

"Eh? Ah. Terima kasih, Kagome." Ucap Inuyasha.

"Ternyata kau ini hebat ya!" puji Kagome sambil tersenyum.

Inuyasha tersenyum lebar . "Jadi sekarang kau terkagum padaku, hmm?"

Pipi Kagome lagi-lagi bersemu merah. "Enak saja… Aku ini baru saja memujimu sekali!"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Oke, oke baiklah…. Nona Kagome…"

"Huh!" gerutu Kagome.

"Oh ya, Kagome. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk kemarin… Aku mau mentraktirmu makan siang besok. Apa kau ada waktu?" ucap Inuyasha.

"Besok? Hm… Sepertinya aku bisa… Jam berapa?" tanya Kagome.

"Jam 12 siang, di Kafe Setsuna. Bisa kan?"

"Bisa… Kau jangan sampai telat ya!"

"Kau juga. Baiklah. Bel selesai istirahat sudah hampir berbunyi… Sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu sekarang, Kagome."

"Baiklah… Sampai jumpa, Inuyasha!"

Sepeninggalnya gadis itu, Inuyasha tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

"Baju ini bagus tidak yah? Ah tidak, ini lebih bagus. Tapi kok tidak cocok dengan celananya yah? Ah, aku ganti celananya saja. Eh, apa lebih baik aku pakai rok saja ya? Mungkin Inuyasha lebih suka tipe feminine?"

Dari jam 10, Kagome sudah sibuk memilih-milih baju, dan membuat berantakan lemari bajunya.

"Bagaimana ini… aku harus pakai apa? Oh ya, sudah jam berapa yah ini? Diliriknya jam di atas mejanya."

"Oh tidak! Jam 11.45! Aku harus jalan sekarang!" Dengan kilat, dipakainya rok di tangannya dan berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Mama, Sota, Kakek. Aku pergi!"

"Hati-hati, Kagome." Sahut Ibunya.

"Untungnya kefe itu tidak seberapa jauh… Aduh bagaimana ini Inuyasha sudah sampai belum yah?" Pikir Kagome panik sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kagome pun sampai didepan restoran tersebut. Dilihatnya sekeliling dan matanya menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut panjang yang dicari-carinya itu.

"Inuyasha!" panggilnya.

Inuyasha menoleh kearah Kagome. "Yo, Kagome. Kau telat."

Kagome melirik jam di tangannya. "Aku hanya telat dua menit, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tertawa kecil. "Apa katamu, Nona Kagome… Ayo, mari masuk."

Kafe itu tidak seberapa mewah, namun tertata dengan rapi dan unik. Didalamnya juga ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang menikmati makan siang disana.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… Kami ini seperti sedang kencan….' Pikir Kagome dalam hati.

'Astaga… apa-apaan aku ini? Ingat, Kagome. Inuyasha hanya mengajakmu kesini sebagai ucapan terima kasih!'

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nona. Apa kalian sudah siap untuk meng-order?" tanya seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan ramah.

"Ah, iya. Aku pesan pasta carbonara nya ya. Dan strawberry milkshake. Kau mau apa, Kagome?" ucap Inuyasha.

"Ah… iya. Aku sama denganmu saja, Inuyasha." Jawab Kagome.

Pelayan itupun tersenyum. "Baiklah… Dua pasta carbonara, dan dua strawberry milkshake. Ditunggu pesanannya…"

"Bagaimana, Kagome, enak kan makanannya?"

"Enak kok. Ternyata seleramu bagus juga ya, Inuyasha."

"Tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan habis ini?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Eh? Hm… Aku tidak tahu. Akhir minggu ini Sango pergi mengunjungi bibinya di Kyoto… Dan Ayame… aku belum seberapa dekat dengan dia sih… aku tidak tahu dia dimana." Jawab Kagome.

Inuyasha tertawa kecil. "Kau ini, masa temanmu hanya itu-itu saja. Yah. Susah juga sih, kau baru seminggu disekolah… Hei. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?"

"Eh? Kemana, Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome.

"Entahlah. Mau ke taman bermain? Aku bebas sampai malam hari ini." Jawab Inuyasha.

"Taman bermain? Apa kau yakin, Inuyasha?"

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa, Kagome? Kau tidak suka pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Ah tidak… bukan begitu Inuyasha…"

'Hanya saja… itu seperti kita ini sedang benar-benar berkencan…' pikir Kagome dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kesana sekarang! Mumpung masih jam dua!" seru Inuyasha riang.

"Eh, tunggu, Inuyasha!"

.

.

* * *

"Astaga, Inuyasha… Aku tidak menyangka kau bakalan takut yang begituan!" ucap Kagome sambil menahan tawanya.

"Huh. Bukan salahku kalau hantu-hantu itu sangat jelek dan mengerikan! Serius, Kagome. Apa menariknya sih masuk rumah hantu? Dengan kagetan-kagetan seperti itu, hanya mengurangi umurku saja!" gerutu Inuyasha kesal.

Kagome kembali tertawa. "Inuyasha.. Inuyasha. Oh ya. Aku mau membeli eskrim… Apa kau mau kubelikan?"

"Terserah, Kagome." Jawab Inuyasha.

Kagome tersenyum. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku segera kembali."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kagome pun kembali dengan membawa eskrim di kedua tangannya sambil berlari-lari.

"Inuyasha!" Tanpa diduga, kakinya terpeleset dan hampir jatuh.

"Kyaaa!"

"Kagome!"

Dengan sigap, Inuyasha menangkap tubuh gadis berambut hitam legam itu. Kagome pun lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah penolongnya itu. Untuk sesaat, mata mereka beradu.

Kagome dengan segera melepaskan dirinya dari lengan Inuyasha.

"Eh… untung eskrimnya tidak jatuh!" ucapnya, mencoba untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

'Astaga, dekat sekalii tadi itu, wajah kami terlalu dekat!' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Inuyasha hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh… Kau ini harus lebih hati-hati, Kagome."

Kagome mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Inuyasha."

Kali ini, wajah Inuyasha yang bersemu merah. "Keh, kau ini. Tidak usah sedikit-sedikit berterima kasih padaku."

Kagome hanya tertawa kecil. 'Ternyata, dia juga bisa malu.'

Keduanya lalu duduk dan menikmati eskrim tersebut.

"Kagome." Ucap Inuyasha tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Minggu depan hari Rabu, aku akan tanding di SMA Tama… Ini akan menentukan apakah tim kami atau tim sekolah Tama yang akan maju ke babak luar kota. Apa… kau mau pergi melihat pertandingannya?"

"Eh?" Apa Inuyasha baru saja baru saja mengajaknya menonton ia bertanding?

"Aku hanya mengajak! Kau tidak perlu pergi… kalau tidak mau." Jawab inuyasha cepat-cepat.

"Tidak! Aku mau kok, Inuyasha… Jam berapa pertandinganmu itu?"

"Serius, Kagome?"

Kagome menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Inuyasha… Lagipula aku ingin sekali melihat tim basket sekolah kita yang terkenal ini tanding…"

'Jadi hanya itu yah alasannya?' pikir Inuyasha sedikit kecewa.

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu tanding! Pasti keren sekali!" tambah Kagome.

Inuyasha terkesiap. "Benarkah?"

"Yup. Jadi jam berapa aku harus kesana?"

Seulas senyum teruntai di bibir Inuyasha. "Pertandingan kami mulai jam empat. Tapi kau tidak harus datang jam segitu kalau kau mau, Kagome."

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Inuyasha. Aku mau tepat waktu untuk menonton kalian!"

"Kagome."

"Ya, Inuyasha?"

"Kau lihat saja ya, aku pasti akan menang! Dan tim kami yang pasti akan maju ke babak luar kota!"

Kagome tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, akan kupegang kata-katamu itu!"

.

.

* * *

"Kagome, kudengar kau mau menonton pertandingan basket pria antara SMA kita dan SMA tama?" tanya Ayame sambil memasukkan buku ke lokernya.

"Ah… iya, Ayame. Apa kau ikut juga?" jawab Kagome.

"Tentu saja! Aku mau melihat Kouga bertanding!" Sahut Ayame ceria.

Kagome tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Ngomongin apa sih kalian ini?" ucap Sango yang baru saja keluar dari kelas sambil membawa buku-bukunya ke loker.

"Ah. Sango! Kau tahu kan hari ini team basket pria SMA kita akan tanding di SMA tama?" ucap Ayame.

Sango mengangguk. "Kalian mau pergi menonton?"

"Iya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami juga, Sango?" tanya Kagome.

"Hmm… Baiklah, besok juga sepertinya tidak ada pr… Aku ikut yah." Jawab Sango.

"Oke! Kita jalan sehabis ini yah!"

.

* * *

Pertandingan basket itu berlangsung dengan sengit. Ini adalah menit-menit terakhir, dan skor kedua sekolah itu imbang.

"Kalau begini, bisa-bisa tidak ada pemenangnya!" bisik Ayame panik.

Sementara itu, Kagome pun mulai tegang. 'Inuyasha, ayolah kau pasti bisa. Kau bilang kau akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!'

"Inuyasha! Cepat ambil bola ini!"

"Tidak bisa, Kouga, aku dihadang banyak sekali orang!"

Kondisinya tidak begitu menguntungkan untuk tim mereka.

'Ayolah, Inuyasha… Kau pasti bisa. Kau harus menang!' Pikir Kagome panik.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Inuyasha! Cepat! Ah!" Bola dari tangan Kouga terlepas… Lalu menggelinding dan…

"Yes! Aku dapat bolanya! Waktunya beraksi!" seru Inuyasha dengan penuh semangat.

"Semuanya, kearah ring! Jangan biarkan dia mencetak goal!" ucap seseorang dari tim lawan.

Dengan lincah Inuyasha menggiring bola kearah ring lawan… lalu…

"PRITTT! Selesai! SMA Shikon adalah pemenangnya!" terdengar suara nyaring dari juri.

Semua penonton dan supporter tim SMA Shikon bersorak kegirangan.

Kagome tersenyum senang. Tim mereka menang... Inuyasha menang!

"Kerja bagus, Inuyasha! Kita menang!" puji Miroku.

Inuyasha tersenyum lebar. "Keh, tentu saja!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pun menolehkan pandangannya.

"Kagome? Kau datang melihatku bertanding." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kagome tersenyum lebar. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu ya. Pertandingannya benar-benar keren!"

Belum sempat Inuyasha membalas, terdengarlah suara perempuan lain. "Inuyasha."

Kagome mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu.

Seorang wanita. Berambut hitam, panjang dan lurus dan berkulit putih pucat. Namun pandangannya tertuju kepada kursi roda yang dipakainya.

"Kikyo!" panggil Inuyasha.

Gadis bernama Kikyo itu tersenyum. "Selamat ya Inuyasha. Maaf aku baru bisa datang saat pertandingannya sudah hampir selesai…"

"Kikyo, kau in bagaimana sih. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang untukku!" ucap Inuyasha.

Kagome hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Tidak mungkin… dari cara mereka menatap satu sama lain ini….

"Oh, siapa gadis disebelahmu itu, Inuyasha?" tanya Kikyo pelan.

"Oh! Kikyo, kenalkan, ini Kagome Higurashi. Temanku. Dia baru saja masuk ke SMA Shikon. Kagome, kenalkan, ini Kikyo Kuragari. Pacarku." Ucap Inuyasha.

DEG. Gadis ini pacar Inuyasha... ? Kagome terkesiap. Jadi… Inuyasha sudah punya pacar…? Untuk beberapa alasan tertentu yang ia sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan... hatinya terasa ngilu. Dia kecewa...

"Halo, senang mengenalmu." Ucap Kikyo ramah sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorryy kalo Seshomarunya lumayan OOC . Susah sih ngebayangin ekspresinya si pangeran es itu haha *disambit Jaken* BTW chapter ini basically isinya tentang flashback ke jaman Inu-Sess masih kecilll *author lagi sok dramatis*

Disclaimer: Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 5.

...

Melihat Kagome yang mendadak terdiam, Inuyasha pun lantas bertanya, "Kagome? Ada apa?"

Kagome segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kikyo ke Inuyasha. "Eh, tidak apa-apa Inuyasha, aku hanya... aku lupa aku ada urusan penting hari ini! Ya, benar! Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang!" Jawabnya sebelum dengan cepat berlari keluar dari gym SMA Tama.

"Kagome!" panggil Inuyasha. Dilihatnya gadis berkusi roda disebelahnya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, dan dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Kikyo, kau ini bagaimana. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang kau jangan pernah memaksakan dirimu sendiri, berepot-repot untuk aku." Ujarnya pelan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Inuyasha. Lagipula aku juga bosan dirumah. Aku memang ingin melihatmu bertanding…"

Inuyasha membalas senyumannya, lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk memberikannya sebuah kecupan kecil di jidatnya. "Terima kasih, Kikyo."

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, kata-kata Inuyasha terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Kagome. 'Inuyasha punya pacar? Lalu kenapa? Aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya Inuyasha, kan?' pikirnya dalam hati. Namun tetap saja, hatinya terasa tidak enak. Dadanya sesak…

Dia terus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sengaja, disenggolnya seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan arah berbalik darinya.

"Ah, maaf… aku sedang tidak melihat jalan…" ucapnya perlahan sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa nona. Saya juga tidak berhati-hati." Sahut orang itu.

'Tunggu… suara itu, rasanya aku pernah dengar…'

Kagome lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau… kau kakak Inuyasha, kan?" Dicobanya untuk mengingat-ingat namanya… Inuyasha telah menyebutkannya sekali waktu dirumahnya…

"Sesshomaru..?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menatap gadis didepannya. "Oh, kau yang waktu itu kerumah kami? Tidak sangka kita berjumpa lagi secepat ini. Apa kabarmu?" ucapnya.

"Aku baik… Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kagome balik.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin pergi keluar mencari udara segar saja. Kau?"

"Aku… aku habis melihat Inuyasha bertanding… "

"Oh, begitu, apa kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Eh? Ya... tidak juga sih... memang kenapa?" jawab Kagome.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang ingin duduk-duduk di taman, apa kau ingin ikut denganku dulu sebentar? Tidak lama kok.." Ujar Sesshomaru.

Kagome tersenyum. "Tentu saja, mengapa tidak?"

Di taman itu, ada banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Mereka terlihat gembira, tanpa rasa takut dan khawatir…

"Apa kau suka anak kecil, Kagome?" tanya Sesshomaru tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut hitam legam yang sedang memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain ayunan.

"Eh aku? Yah…. Lumayan… aku senang melihat anak-anak bermain…" jawab Kagome sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya…." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sesshomaru?" tanya Kagome penasaran.

"Ah tidak… hanya saja aku jadi teringat waktu aku kecil dulu…."

Kagome memperhatikan wajah laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Apa itu hanya perasaannya… atau dia terlihat sedih..?

"Dulu aku dan Inuyasha juga seperti mereka. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya."

Kagome semakin penasaran. Dari cara Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru berbicara kepada satu sama lain yang dilihatnya ketika dia berada di rumah mereka, kedua saudara itu memang sepertinya tidak terlalu akrab. Apa memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka ini?

"Memang waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali. Keadaan sudah seperti ini, apapun yang kita lakukan tidak akan mengubah apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, bukan?" ucap Sesshomaru sambil menerawang jauh.

"Sesshomaru?" Melihat tatapan sedih laki-laki berambut panjang itu, Kagome pun mulai bersimpatik.

"Ah, maaf, Kagome. Padahal kita ini baru saja kenal. Sepertinya aku terlaluterbawa emosi." Tutur Sesshomaru tiba-tiba.

Kagome mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau mendengarkan ceritamu kok."

"Aku yang tidak enak kalau harus memberatkan kau dengan persoalanku sendiri, Kagome." Jawab Sesshomaru sambil tersenyum kecil.

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah tidak enak padaku, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha temanku, jadi kau juga adalah temanku. Kau juga sudah mempersilahkanku untuk masuk kerumahku waktu itu…Ayolah, bukannya akan lebih lega kalau kita bisa menceritakan masalah kita kepada orang lain?"

Sesshomaru menatap mata cokelat milik Kagome, lalu menghela nafas dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. "Mungkin kau benar juga."

* * *

_**Inuyasha, kau ini lelet sekali!"  
**_

_**"Tunggu aku, kak Sesshomaru, jangan lari secepat itu! Aku tidak bisa mengejarmu!"**_

"_**Haha, Inuyasha! Kalau begitu, kau yang jadi 'jadi' terus! Ayo kejar aku!"**_

* * *

"_**Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan aku, ibu!"**_

"_**Inuyasha, Izayoi sudah pergi! Kau jangan begitu! Kau kan masih punya aku!"**_

"_**Tapi...ibu!"**_

_**"Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kakakmu? Aku ini kakakmu, Inuyasha. Aku masih ada disini, untukmu!"**_

"_**Kak Sesshomaru…"**_

"_**Aku janji, aku akan selalu ada**_ _**untukmu di kondisi seperti apapun juga.. Aku akan menjagamu."**_

* * *

Kagome mendengarkan cerita Sesshomaru dengan penuh seksama. Ternyata… mereka berdua ini adalah pasangan kakak adik yang memiliki ikatan yang kuat… Lantas apa yang mengubah hubungan mereka ini? Sesshomaru menghela nafas lagi. "Aku ingat jelas saat Kakek dan Nenek kerumahku….saat pertama kali ayah bilang Inuyasha harus dibawa ke panti asuhan."

* * *

**_"Taisho. Sekarang wanita itu sudah tidak ada. Untuk apa lagi kau harus mengurus anak itu? Ingat, kau hanya menikahi wanita sial itu karena dia mengandung anak tidak tahu diuntung itu! Kalau anak itu tidak ada, kau tidak perlu menikahi wanita pelacur itu!"_**

**_"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Izayoi dan Inuyasha, ayah!" bantah Inutaisho sambil mengangkat suaranya._**

**_"Berani sekali kau mengangkat suaramu kepada orang yang telah membantumu sukses sampai detik ini, Inutaisho! Aku tidak mau tahu. Hanya Sesshomaru cucuku satu-satunya. Aku tidak mau mengakui anak itu, apalagi kalau sampai harus dia berbagi warisan dengan Sesshomaru. Kau harus menyingkirkan dia secepat mungkin. Bawa dia ke tempat panti asuhan atau apa saja,kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri." Ucap ayah Inutaisho._**

**_Sesshomaru diam-diam menguping pembicaraan ayahnya dan kakeknya itu dari bilik jendelanya. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Mereka mau membuang Inuyasha?_**

* * *

"Tak beberapa lama setelah hari itu… Inuyasha tiba-tiba demam tinggi, aku pun lalu ke kamarnya… Inuyasha terlihat sangat sengsara… aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat dia seperti itu." Lanjut Sesshomaru, sementara Kagome tetap menyimak dengan seksama.

* * *

**_"Inuyasha…." Ucap Sesshomaru khawatir._**

**_"Kakak…? Kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku… nanti bisa-bisa kau jadi sakit juga." Ujar Inuyasha dengan nafas yang agak tersengal._**

**_Sesshomaru tersenyum sedih. Masa setega itu ayahnya mau membiarkan Inuyasha masuk ke panti asuhan?_**

**_Didengarnya bunyi mobil yang tak asing lagi untuknya. Itu adalah mobil kakeknya! Gawat! Sepertinya mereka mau membawa Inuyasha hari ini!_**

**_Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sesshomaru menarik Inuyasha keluar dari ranjangnya._**

**_"Kakak? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Inuyasha bingung._**

**_"Inuyasha. Kau harus percaya padaku. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Ayo, kita pergi!"_**

**_"Kak!"_**

**_Sesshomaru segera menggendong Inuyasha di punggungnya dan berlari keluar dari rumah melalui pintu belakang._**

**_"Kakak, mau kemana kita ini?" tanya Inuyasha mulai ketakutan. Dia percaya kakaknya tidak akan melakukan apa-apa untuk mencelakakan dirinya, tetapi dia juga curiga dengan tingkah aneh kakaknya ini._**

**_"Sudah, pokoknya kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin, Inuyasha!"_**

**_Namun bagaimanapun juga, Sesshomaru hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa berusia 12 tahun, tak berapa lama, kakinya menyerah dan iapun terjatuh dengan Inuyasha masih di punggungnya._**

**_"Kakak!"_**

**_"Maaf, Inuyasha, aku…"_**

**_"Disitu mereka! Cepat kejar!" itu adalah suara kakek mereka._**

**_Semua terasa samar-samar bagi Sesshomaru, namun hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah suara Inuyasha yang memanggil-manggil dirinya…_**

* * *

**_"Sesshomaru. Jawab ayahmu ini. Mengapa kau mau kabur dengan Inuyasha?"_**

**_Sesshomaru hanya terdiam._**

**_Inutaisho menghela nafas. "Kau sudah tahu tentang kakekmu, dan rencananya dengan adikmu kan.."_**

**_Sesshomaru tetap diam…_**

**_"Sesshomaru. Ayah juga tidak mau…. Membiarkan… Inuyasha pergi dari rumah ini. Ayah sayang sekali pada kalian berdua… tidak ada yang lebih, tidak ada yang kurang…" tutur Inutaisho._**

**_"Lalu mengapa ayah mau membuang Inuyasha ke panti asuhan?" ucap Sesshomaru akhirnya._**

**_"Sesshomaru, ayah tidak punya pilihan lain! Kau tahu betapa keras kakekmu itu, kan? Selama ini… ayah sudah cukup banyak membantahnya… ayah sudah cukup menjadi anak yang kurang ajar…" jawab Inutaisho sedih._**

**_Sesshomaru hanya melihat ayahnya tanpa pandangan bersalah.  
_**

**_"Tapi pasti masih ada cara agar Inuyasha tidak usah pergi, iya kan?"_**

**_Inutaisho menatap tajam putra pertamanya itu. Lalu ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras._**

**_"Ada, Sesshomaru, tapi berjanjilah padaku. Kaulah yang harus melakukan ini dengan baik dan benar."_**

* * *

**_"Kak Sesshomaru, banyak sekali barang yang kau bawa. Kita mau kemana?"tanya Inuyasha polos saat melihat ayahnya dan kakaknya memberes-beresi beberapa koper besar._**

**_Tanpa menoleh kearah adiknya itu, Sesshomaru menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu, Inuyasha."_**

**_Inuyasha terkesiap mendengar jawaban dingin kakaknya. "Loh, kak Sesshomaru? Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh tau? Ayah, kalian mau kemana?"_**

**_Inutaisho memejamkan matanya. "Sesshomaru, beritahu adikmu itu."_**

**_Sesshomaru menatap Inuyasha dengan dingin. "Dengar ya Inuyasha. Aku sudah capek jadi temanmu bermain. Aku ini sudah dewasa. Sebagai putra tertua keluarga Taisho, akulah yang akan mewarisi perusahaan dan harta warisan dari ayah. Oleh karena itu, aku akan bersekolah diluar negeri, supaya aku layak meneruskan usaha ayah. Kau yang anak kedua ini sebaiknya diam saja."_**

**_Inuyasha terkesiap. Kenapa kakaknya ini?_**

**_"Kak Sesshomaru, tapi kau berjanji kau akan selalu menemaniku! Kau-"_**

**_"Cukup Inuyasha!" potong Sesshomaru. "Aku sudah lelah, lelah sekali mendengar rengekan-rengekanmu. Ini keputusanku, aku yang menjalani masa depanku! Kau jangan ikut-ikut campur lagi! Atau kau… tidak akan kuanggap adikku lagi…"_**

**_Bagaikan disambar petir, Inuyasha terdiam mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibir kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ditundukkannya kepalanya._**

"**_Kak Sesshomaru… selama ini aku pikir kau sayang padaku. Apa… apa mewarisi harta ayah lebih penting dari hubungan saudara kita, kakak?"_**

**_Kali ini, Sesshomaru terdiam._**

**_"Jawab aku, kakak!"_**

**_"Iya Inuyasha. Saat ini, bagiku hal yang terpenting adalah menjadi ahli waris yang handal untuk keluarga Taisho. Tidak ada hal lain yang terpenting dari itu. Bagiku kau hanyalah putra kedua ayah, anak yang terlahir belakangan setelah aku yang tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini."_**

**_Dan sejak saat itu, sosok seorang kakak dari Sesshomaru di dalam benak Inuyasha yang berusia 11 tahun saat itupun sudah mati_**.

* * *

Mendengar cerita tragis tersebut, mata Kagome mulai berkaca-kaca. Tanpa disadarinya, beberapa tetes air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Yah, itu sudah berlalu, tidak bisa kuapa-apakan juga kan? Ah, maaf ya, Kagome. Kau jadi harus mendengarkan cerita seperti ini... Kagome..?" Dilihatnya gadis disebelahnya itu sudah banjir air mata.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud-" Sesshomaru kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aduh, sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana.." Ucap Kagome sambil menyeka matanya. "Pasti itu berat sekali untukmu.. Padahal kau juga melakukannya untuk dia.."

Sesshomaru kembali menatap ke kejauhan. "Dia juga pasti merasa tersakiti. Tidak heran kalau dia membenciku sampai sekarang. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir ya."

Dengan hati-hati, Kagome memperhatikan raut wajah sedih laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

"Sesshomaru.. Apa.. Apa kau kesepian?" Tanyanya pelan.

Sesshomaru menoleh ke arahnya. "Eh?"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu... Hanya saja.. Aku... Aku bersedia jadi temanmu, kalau kau mau." Jawab Kagome cepat.

Sesshomaru menatap gadis berambut hitam legam itu dengan seksama, lalu raut tegangnya pun mulai melembut.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu...tapi aku tidak apa apa kok."

"Mana mungkin tidak apa-apa! Tidak mungkin ada orang yang suka sendiri, Sesshomaru! Aku yakin, Inuyasha juga pasti masih sayang padamu " Jawab Kagome serius.

Sesshomaru tersenyum kecil, dalam hatinya, dia mengagumi kebaikan hati gadis polos ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya lagi.

Kagome tersenyum lebar. "Teman?" Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

'Mungkin dia benar... mungkin memang ada baiknya, jika kita memiliki seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan kita... Mungkin, kalau dia... aku bisa...'

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Sesshomaru membalas senyumannya dan menjabat tangannya. "Teman."

* * *

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha hak milik Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 6.

...

Setelah mengantarkan Kikyo pulang, Inuyasha pun segera menuju rumahnya sendiri. Di perjalanannya pulang, dia teringat tentang kejadian tadi dengan Kagome…. Kagome, apa itu hanya perasaannya atau gadis itu tadi terlihat seperti ingin menjauhi dirinya? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?

Inuyasha menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Aku terlalu banyak berpikir… Mungkin saja Kagome memang sedang ada keperluan penting.'

Sesampainya ia di rumahnya, dilihatnya Sesshomaru yang sedang duduk di ruangan tamu.

Sesshomaru yang mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka segera menatap adiknya itu.

Seperti biasa, tanpa basa basi selayaknya bagaimana sesama saudara biasanya, ia segera menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Namun kali ini, suara Sesshomaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Inuyasha."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut panjang itu menoleh ke kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau mau, Sesshomaru?" tanyanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis yang datang kerumah ini beberapa hari lalu. Kagome, teman sekolahmu." Ucap Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha terlihat kaget. Namun dia segera berbalik bicara. "Keh. Lalu?"

"….."

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, cepatlah. Aku lelah. Aku mau ke kamarku." Jawab Inuyasha tanpa minat sebelum ia membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu. Inuyasha, aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Kagome… dia memintaku, mengajakku menjadi temannya…"

Inuyasha memutar badannya kembali dan menatap Sesshomaru sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Begitu. Jadi sekarang kau punya teman? Baguslah. Agar kau bisa melepaskan otakmu yang terobsesi dengan cara-cara untuk menguasai harta ayah. Selamat untukmu." Inuyasha lalu kembali menuju ke kamarnya.

"Inuyasha!" panggil Sesshomaru.

"Apa lagi sekarang, hah?" tanya Inuyasha kesal.

"Aku…. Aku masih menganggapmu adikku."

Inuyasha terdiam. Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sesshomaru, dia pun berkata dengan perlahan. "Bukan berarti aku menganggapmu kakakku, Sesshomaru."

Dengan kata-kata itu, diapun berlari ke kamarnya tanpa memandang Sesshomaru lagi.

Sesshomaru hanya memandang adiknya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

* * *

RINNGGGG

"Akhirnya! Aku sudah hampir mati kebosanan dari tadi! Ahh~ Akhirnya berasa hidup kembali…. Kagome? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pulang sekolah?"

"Aku? Ah… Aku tidak tahu, Sango.." jawab gadis berambut hitam legam itu.

Sango menatap sahabatnya itu. "Hm…. Kalau kau senggang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke perpustakaan?"

"Eh, untuk apa, Sango?"

"Sekarang aku kerja paruh waktu di perpustakaan… Ini hari pertamaku kerja… jadi aku agak kurang percaya diri…. Yah, kalau kau bersedia menemaniku saja sih, Kagome."

Kagome tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

* * *

RINGGGG

"Yes! Akhirnya!" seru Inuyasha sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Inuyasha, sabar sedikit…." Ucap Miroku sambil menahan tawa melihat tingkah kanak-kanak temannya.

"Sabar bagaimana? Aku benar-benar tidak suka Kimia, Miroku. Kepalaku ini rasanya sudah mau pecah mendengar Myouga. Bel pulang sekolah benar-benar penyelamat jiwaku…" Jawab Inuyasha berapi-api.

'Aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata Inuyasha itu lumayan lebay…' pikir Miroku dalam hati.

"Ayo, Miroku!"

"Tunggu, Takahashi!" itu adalah suara Myouga, guru Kimia mereka.

"Ah, apa lagi ini?" gerutu Inuyasha kesal. Myouga segera berjalan menuju ke mejanya.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, hasil ulanganmu kali ini jelek sekali. Bagaimana kau ini, menjadi anggota tim basket bukan alasan kau bisa menelantarkan pelajaranmu." Tegur Myouga.

"Keh. Aku tahu. Lain kali aku akan belajar lebih giat, jadi tidak usah menceramahiku." Jawab Inuyasha santai.

"Kau ini. Contohlah Miroku!" balas Myouga kesal sambil menunjuk kearah laki-laki berambut gelap di sebelah Inuyasha.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Miroku dengan linglung.

"Sama sepertimu, Miroku juga anggota tim basket, tapi nilainya selalu paling tinggi di kelas! Dan dia juga anak yang sopan dan rajin. Inuyasha. Hari ini kau harus belajar dengannya di perpustakaan. Miroku, kau bersedia membantu Inuyasha kali ini kan?" tanyanya kepada Miroku sambil memasang tatapan mematikan.

"Eh… Tentu saja, Pak Myouga!" ucap Miroku yang agak ketakutan.

"Bagus. Dengar ini Inuyasha, jangan sampai nilai tes mu besok jelek lagi. Aku tidak mau ayahmu datang dan memarahiku lagi. Padahal kaulah yang pemalas. Ah, mengapa kau ini tidak bisa mencontoh kakakmu? Lihat dia, pulang sekolah dari luar negeri, semakin penuh pengetahuan, semakin sopan, siap untuk memimpin-"

BRAK.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau banding-bandingkan aku dengan orang itu." Desis Inuyasha dingin, sebelum ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo Miroku."

Miroku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf Pak, Inuyasha memang selalu begitu… Yah kau tahu kan hubungannya dengan Sesshomaru?" Lalu, Miroku pun pergi menyusul Inuyasha.

Myouga hanya mendesah. "Dasar anak itu…"

.

* * *

"Nah. Aku akan menunggu disini. Kagome, kalau kau bosan, kau bisa duduk-duduk disana sambil membaca buku…" ucap Sango.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kau disini sendiri?" tanya Kagome.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kau mau menemaniku disini saja aku sudah senang kok!" jawab Sango sambil tersenyum.

Kagome tersenyum balik ke temannya itu. "Ya sudah, aku ke bagian kiri perpustakaan ya. Kalau kau mau kutemani disini, panggil saja aku."

"Baiklah, Kagome!"

Sementara itu, dengan Inuyasha dan Miroku…

"Nah, jadi, untuk mencari konsentrasi dalam potassium ini, kau harus menulis persamaannya dulu. Jadi caranya adalah, Kc = [PCl3][Cl2] / [PCl5]. Hei Inuyasha, kau dengar aku tidak?" tanya Miroku kesal melihat Inuyasha yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Maaf Miroku, tadi apa katamu?" jawab Inuyasha tanpa perasaan bersalah.

Miroku menghela nafas sambil memegang keningnya. "Kau ini, ya sudahlah. Aku mau pergi meminjam buku kimia dulu untukmu. Tunggulah disini."

"Ya sudah. Jangan lama-lama ya." Ucap Inuyasha santai.

Sepeninggalnya Miroku, Inuyasha membuka-buka kertas latihannya sendiri. "Huh, inilah mengapa aku benci kimia. Terlalu banyak rumus! Heran Miroku bisa menguasai pelajaran sesusah ini."

Tanpa disadarinya, sesosok gadis berambut hitam legam sedang berjalan menuju ke tempatnya duduk.

"Inuyasha?" ucap gadis itu pelan.

Inuyasha mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu. "Kagome? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menemani Sango… Dia bekerja di perpustakaan mulai hari ini. Kau sendiri?" Kagome pun lalu duduk disebelah Inuyasha.

"Aku disuruh guru kimiaku untuk belajar bersama dengan Miroku karena nilaiku jelek. Dia sedang mengambil buku kimia nya… Yah, tapi sekarang aku yakin dia tidak akan kembali kesini secepat itu sih. Cowok kegenitan itu pasti lagi menggoda Sango."

Kagome tertawa kecil. "Cowok kegenitan? Kau ini Inuyasha, masa bicara begitu tentang temanmu sendiri?"

"Aku serius, Kagome, kau mau kuceritakan hal-hal gila yang pernah dia lakukan?"

.

* * *

Miroku memandang gadis didepannya itu. Rasanya dia pernah melihatnya, ah, dia teman Kagome! Kebetulan sekali dia yang bekerja disini.

Sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Miroku pun memutuskan untuk memulai 'misi'nya.

"Halo, nona. Ah, kau yang waktu itu di lapangan basket! Sango kan? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Miroku dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat gadis berambut brunet di depannya itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu? Oh, kau yang waktu itu! Apa kabar, ada yang bisa kubantu? Kalau buku yang kau butuhkan… biar aku carikan untukmu." jawab Sango sopan.

"Ah…Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik hati, nona Sango. Terima kasih."

Sango tersipu malu. "Kau ini bisa saja. Ini kan memang tugasku."

"Aku serius …. Jarang sekali ada perempuan yang berbaik hati padaku ini tanpa ada maunya… " jawab Miroku dengan sedih yang dipura-purakannya.

Sango pun merasa iba. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu, ah...maaf... Aku belum tahu namamu..."

Miroku tersenyum. "Kita belum pernah berkenalan secara formal sebelumnya, kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Miroku Takeshi."

Sango membalas senyumannya. "Sango Kimura."

.

* * *

"Waktu itu, dia dengan sengaja berteriak-teriak ada kebakaran di depan ruang ganti wanita! Para perempuan yang panik lari-lari keluar… Beberapa masih hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam mereka… Dan selanjutnya, kau bisa tebak kan? Miroku diamuk habis-habisan oleh mereka! Salah satu dari perempuan itu sampai mengutuki Miroku agar dia tidak bisa punya anak." cerita Inuyasha sambil menahan tawanya.

Kagome tertawa kecil. "Dasar, genit sekali orang itu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang tidak bisa punya anak, Miroku juga sering sekali bertanya begini ke perempuan; 'Maukah kau melahirkan anakku?' Dan biasa jawaban yang dia dapat adalah cap lima jari di pipinya itu! Hahaha." Inuyasha cekikikan.

Kali ini, Kagome ikut tertawa bersamanya, tanpa disadari kedua orang itu, wajah mereka semakin mendekat…

Inuyasha yang mendadak sadar segera memundurkan dirinya. Kagome jadi sedikit salah tingkah dan menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang kupingnya.

"Kagome, tentang Kikyo…."

Mendengar nama tersebut, Kagome tersentak. Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakannya pada pemuda berambut panjang itu sebenarnya…. Hanya teman? Tapi mengapa sakit rasanya saat ia mendengar nama Kikyo keluar dari bibirnya?

"Kikyo… Dia adalah temanku dari kecil." Ucap Inuyasha lagi.

Kagome tidak ingin mendengar Inuyasha bercerita tentang Kikyo. Dia takut akan kenyataan yang akan harus didengarnya. Tetapi, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya itu, jadi diputuskanya untuk tetap mendengarkan Inuyasha.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Apalagi sejak meninggalnya ibuku, orang-orang sering mencemoohku tak tahu kenapa. Mereka bilang ibuku wanita jahat. Padahal, dia adalah wanita berhati terbaik yang kukenal sepanjang hidupku… Dan Kikyo… Dia adalah orang pertama yang menerimaku apa adanya… Saat Sesshomaru pergi sekolah diluar negeri, Kikyo lah yang selalu menemaniku."

Kagome terdiam. Masa kecil Inuyasha ternyata begitu berat… Dia tidak diterima di keluarganya sendiri dan juga di luar keluarganya…

"Namun ternyata ada orang yang tidak menyukai kedekatan kami, Kagome. Baru beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Kikyo sering bilang kalau ia merasa seperti dikuntit oleh seseorang…. Awalnya, aku tidak percaya, namun hari itu…." Inuyasha menutup matanya, mengingat tragedi dua tahun lalu yang menimpa Kikyo, yang membuatnya lumpuh untuk seumur hidupnya.

* * *

**_"Inuyasha, aku mohon…. Kau tahu kan orang tuaku sedang keluar kota. Aku takut sendirian malam ini… Orang aneh itu Biarkan aku menginap dirumahmu yah?" ujar Kikyo dengan tatapan memelas._**

**_Inuyasha mendesah. "Itu hanya perasaanmu, Kikyo. Dan lagi ayahku pasti tidak akan mengijinkan, lagipula, kau mau tidur dimana?"_**

**_"Aku bisa tidur di sofa mu!" balas Kikyo tidak mau kalah._**

**_"Kikyo, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi-"_**

**_"Inuyasha, kalau kau memang tidak mau menemani aku ya sudah. Biar aku pulang sendiri saja sekarang!" seru Kikyo kesal sambil berlari menjauh dari Inuyasha._**

**_"Kikyo! Tunggu!" Inuyasha pun berlari mengejar Kikyo._**

**_Melihat Inuyasha yang sedang mengejarnya, Kikyo mempercepat langkahnya. Namun tanpa disengaja, kakinya terkilir dan ia pun jatuh tersungkur di jalanan. Di tengah perempatan jalan itu, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dari arah yang berlawanan. Inuyasha sudah melihat lampu mobil itu dari jauh. Namun dia heran, kenapa mobil itu tidak berhenti? Apa dia tidak melihat Kikyo? Mobil itu semakin mendekat kearah Kikyo…_**

**_Inuyasha tahu dia tidak mungkin bisa sampai ke Kikyo tepat waktu…_**

**_"KIKYOOOO!"_**

* * *

**_Inuyasha berjalan maju dan mundur di ruangan tunggu dengan hati yang gundah. 'Ini semua salahku… Seandainya kudengarkan kata-kata Kikyo… Ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi!' pikirnya dengan penuh penyesalan.  
_**

**_"Inuyasha, tenanglah, Kikyo pasti akan baik-baik saja dia putri kami yang kuat." Ujar Ayah Kikyo menenangkan Inuyasha._**

**_"Paman…" ucap Inuyasha lirih._**

**_Tak berapa lama kemudian, dokter pun keluar dari ruangan tempat Kikyo berada."_**

**_"Dokter, bagaimana putri kami?" tanya Ibu Kikyo khawatir._**

**_"Tuan dan nyonya… Putri kalian baik-baik saja… Hanya saja…." Dokter itu terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu._**

**_"Hanya saja kenapa, dokter?" tanya Inuyasha._**

**_"Nona Hidaka…. Mungkin…. Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi…"_**

* * *

**_"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku! Jangan dekati aku!" jerit Kikyo histeris, menolak makanan yang dibawakan ibunya._**

**_"Kikyo, kau harus makan! Kau ini baru saja keluar rumah sakit!" jawab Ibunya, khawatir melihat kondisi anaknya itu._**

**_"Untuk makan saja aku harus mengandalkan orang lain membawakannya untukku. Untuk apa hidupku ini kalau aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain? Lebih baik aku mati saja!"_**

**_"Kikyo!"_**

**_"Aku mohon, ibu. Tinggalkan aku untuk sekarang." Pinta Kikyo dengan lemah._**

**_Ibu Kikyo menarik nafas panjang dan menuruti permintaan putri satu-satunya itu._**

**_Saat hendak ditutupnya pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Inuyasha dibalik pintu._**

**_"Bibi, coba biar aku bicara pada Kikyo…" ujar Inuyasha._**

**_Ibu Kikyo tersenyum lirih. "Baiklah, nak Inuyasha, kalau kau yang bicara, mungkin Kikyo mau mendengarkan…"_**

**_"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin sendiri ibu." Ucap Kikyo dingin._**

**_"Ini aku, Kikyo."_**

**_"Inuyasha?"_**

**_Inuyasha berjalan mendekati Kikyo._**

**_"Jangan lihat aku, Inuyasha. Pergi!"_**

**_"Kikyo…."_**

**_"Aku bilang pergi!" Kikyo mulai menangis histeris_**

**_"Kikyo!" Dengan erat, Inuyasha memeluk gadis berambut panjang didepannya itu._**

**_"Lepas, Inuyasha, lepas kan aku! Aku tidak butuh kasihan mu! Biar saja aku sendiri!" jerit Kikyo sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Inuyasha._**

**_"Kikyo. Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan melindungimu! Aku bersumpah.. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu!"_**

* * *

Kagome terdiam mendengar cerita Inuyasha. Jadi… Begitu… Kagome tersenyum sedih. 'Ternyata ikatan mereka sekuat itu...' Kagome menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kagome."

Kagome lalu mengangkat kepalanya kembali untuk menatap Inuyasha.

"Setiap aku ada dekat denganmu begini, aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi aku merasa, aku bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadamu… Sama seperti saat kau dirumahku waktu itu. Aku merasa…. Lega bercerita padamu, Kagome." Inuyasha lalu tersenyum.

Kagome membalas senyumannya dengan tulus. "Aku juga senang kau mau berbagi denganku, Inuyasha."

Melihat senyum Kagome, hati Inuyasha berdebar sedikit lebih kencang. 'Ada apa denganku ini?' pikirnya dalam hati. 'Ah, lupakanlah…'

"Oh iya, Kagome." Ucap Inuyasha lagi, berusaha mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari hatinya yang mulai berdebar tak karuan itu.

"Ya, Inuyasha?"

"Kau bertemu dengan kakakku kemarin?"

Kagome menatap Inuyasha. "Eh-heh… Kenapa, Inuyasha?"

"Tidak apa-apa… Menurutmu Sesshomaru itu orangnya bagaimana?"

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu terdiam. Mengapa Inuyasha tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadanya?

"Eh… Menurutku… dia orang yang ramah dan baik.." jawab Kagome hati-hati.

"Begitu ya?" Inuyasha mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kagome. Dia itu tidak peduli kepada apapun selain dirinya sendiri. Jadi… Kusarankan… Mungkin kau tidak usah terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Eh? Kenapa, Inuyasha?" Meskipun ia sudah tahu tentang hubungan Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha, juga tentang masa lalu mereka, dia merasa tidak adil kalau kedua kakak adik yang seharusnya akrab ini jadi 'membenci' satu sama lain hanya karena kesalah pahaman.

"Aku hanya memperingatimu saja. Terserah kau kalau kau mau berteman dengannya sih…" jawab Inuyasha acuh tak acuh.

"Tunggu dulu Inuyasha, kau ini kenapa? Dia kan kakakmu? Kalau kau ada masalah dengannya… Mengapa tidak coba selesaikan? Kalian ini kan saudara!" balas Kagome.

"Saudara atau bukan, aku tidak peduli. Dia bukan orang yang pantas kuanggap kakak." sahut Inuyasha.

Mendengar kata-kata Inuyasha itu, hati Kagome menjadi semakin tidak enak. Mengapa Inuyasha tidak bisa memaafkan Sesshomaru? Mengapa tidak memberikannya kesempatan? Saudara tidak seharusnya saling membenci, bukan?

"Inuyasha, kau ini kenapa sih! Kalau memang ada masalah dengannya, bukannya lebih baik kalau kau dengarkan dulu dia? Kau jangan egois begitu dong!"

Inuyasha hanya terdiam. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Inuyasha..?" panggil Kagome perlahan.

"Haha. Ternyata kau pun juga lebih membela kakakku yah, Kagome? Memang sepertinya dia selalu dianak emaskan semua orang yah. Aku kira kau berbeda, Kagome. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lain. Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Inuyasha sinis sambil pergi meninggalkan Kagome yang kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Inuyasha….!" Panggilnya sambil beranjak berdiri juga. Terlambat, laki-laki itu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Kagome tersungkur di kursinya lagi.

'Bagaimana ini…. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah…. Inuyasha… maaf… '

.

* * *

"Sango, mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Namun ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucap Miroku sambil menggenggam kedua tangan gadis berambut brunet itu.

"Hai… Miroku?" jawab Sango dengan hati-hati.

"Sango Kimura…. Maukah kau melahirkan anakku?"

Hening…. Dan tiba-tiba…

PLAK

"Kau ini… dasar laki-laki mesum! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" marah Sango.

"Hehehe…setidaknya aku sudah mencoba…" ucap Miroku sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Oi, Miroku!" panggil Inuyasha dari kejauhan.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Miroku mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara tersebut. "Oi, Inuyasha!"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai menggoda perempuan, kau bisa pulang. Aku sudah mau pulang sekarang!" ujar Inuyasha sebelum ia keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut.

"Inuyasha, tunggu!" Miroku melirik Sango untuk terakhir kalinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlari mengejar Inuyasha.

"Orang itu…." Desis Sango kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sango!"

Sango menoleh kearah Kagome yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya. "Kagome?"

"Sango… Bagaimana ini, dia marah kepadaku…" ucap Kagome perlahan sambil menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Tenang dulu, Kagome! Dia siapa?" tanya Sango khawatir melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Inuyasha… Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaannya, Sango!"

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, Kagome pun menceritakan tentang kejadian di perpustakaan itu kepada Sango, dan juga tentang hubungan Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru.

"Jadi begitu… Kagome. Menurutku kau sebaiknya tidak terlalu mencampuri hubungan mereka berdua…" ujar Sango perlahan.

"Eh? Tapi… Sango..?"

"Masalah ini harus mereka selesaikan dengan sendirinya, Kagome. Inuyasha masih menyimpan kepahitan kepada Sesshomaru. Kau tidak bisa mencoba menasehatinya…Yang ada nanti dia akan kesal padamu…."

Kagome terdiam. "Mungkin benar juga ya…."

Sango tersenyum. "Ah, ternyata sudah sampai rumahku. Aku masuk dulu yah Kagome! Bye! Hati-hati, oh, dan semoga berhasil dengan hubunganmu dan Inuyasha!"

Pipi Kagome tersipu merah. "Eh, apa maksudmu, Sango?"

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku, Kagome, kau suka pada Inuyasha kan?" Sango mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk. "Sampai besok, Kagome!"

"Eh, Sango!"

Terlambat, gadis itu sudah menutup pintu rumahnya.

Kagome hanya bengong.

'Aku… suka pada Inuyasha…?'

* * *

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Diclaimer: Inuyasha hak milik Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 7.

...

Telah seminggu lamanya, Inuyasha menghindari Kagome. Sudah beberapa kali Kagome mencoba untuk mencarinya dan mengajaknya untuk bicara di saat istirahat, dan juga sepulang sekolah. Namun Inuyasha tidak menggubrisnya. Dia hanya melemparkan tatapan dingin pada gadis berambut hitam legam itu tiap kali dia mencoba untuk meminta maaf kepadanya.

Sore itu, Kagome duduk di depan PR nya yang menumpuk.

'Ah... bagaimana bisa aku konsentrasi mengerjakan pr-pr in... Kalau aku tahu Inuyasha masih marah padaku!' pikirnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. "Kagome!"

"Masuk saja, bu!"

Ibu kagome masuk ke kamarnya. "Maaf ya, Kagme, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak kok bu, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak... Ibu hanya membutuhkan beberapa keperluan rumah tangga dari supermarket... Apa kau bisa tolong menggantikan ibu membelikannya, Kagome?"

* * *

"Maaf ya, Kagome…Tapi ibu benar-benar sedang sibuk sekarang ini… Ibu harus mengantar Sota ke dokter gigi, makan malam pun belum masak, jadi tidak bisa pergi…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Aku juga senang kok kalau bisa membantu… Selama ini kan ibu yang selalu sibuk mengatur rumah." ucap Kagome sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati, hati, Kagome!"

.

* * *

Sehabis membeli barang-barang yang diminta Ibunya itu, gadis berambut hitam legam itu itu lalu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Hari itu masih sekitar jam setengah tujuh, tetapi cuaca yang mendung dan awan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk membuat langit terlihat begitu gelap, seperti larut malam.

'Aduh... Aku mohon jangan hujan!' pinta Kagome dalam hati.

Dilihatnya keadaan sekeliling. "Mengapa sepi sekali ya… Padahal ini belum semalam itu…."

Tiba-tiba teringatnya tentang kasus penculikan yang baru-baru ini sering muncul di Koran. Bulu kuduk gadis itu mulai merinding..

'Ah, mikir apa sih aku ini. Tidak akan ada apa-apa kok! Ini kan bukan daerah penculikkan itu!' Kagome berusaha menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, didengarnya suara seperti langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan cepat, dibalikkan badannya, dan dengan suara yang lantang, dia berseru. "Siapa disana?"

Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Dia sebenarnya takut, sangat takut, tapi dipaksakannya sendiri dirinya untuk jadi berani.

Namun, tidak terlihat sesosok manusiapun di jalanan itu selain dirinya sendiri.

Kagome menggigit bibirnya dengan nervous, lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumahnyan sendiri dengan langkah yang dipercepat.

Tak lama, kembali didengarnya langkah kaki seseorang.

"Aku tidak main-main, siapa kau? Apa maumu!" serunya lagi. Lampu jalanan tiba-tiba redup. "Aduh, kenapa lampunya harus mati sekarang!" ucapnya kesal. Kalau seperti ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada didepannya!

Dengan kaki yang bergetar, Kagome mulai berjalan mundur. "Kalau ini lelucon, ini tidak- umph!"

Sebuah tangan membungkam mulutnya, sementara yang tangan lain dari pemiliknya itu mengekang tubuh gadis itu erat. Dari postur tubuhnya, Kagome menduga bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pria. 'Ya Tuhan, apa ini si penculik itu?' pikirnya dengan panik.

.

.

* * *

"Ahh… akhirnya… Lelah sekali aku. Kenapa sih si pelatih bodoh itu membuat kita harus berlatih sampai selama ini, Miroku?" gerutu Inuyasha di perjalanannya menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Tak berapa lama lagi kita ini akan tanding keluar kota, Inuyasha. Kau lupa?" jawab Miroku sebelum meneguk air di botolnya.

Inuyasha menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu kan masih beberapa bulan lagi!"

"Yah, mulai banyak berlatih dari sekarang kan juga tidak ada salahnya, Inuyasha." Balas Miroku santai.

Inuyasha hanya ngedumel. Tanpa sangka, mereka sudah sampai di pintu keluar sekolah.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, Inuyasha. Sampai jumpa besok!" ujar Miroku sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha melambaikan tangannya balik ke Miroku, lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri.

'Ah, sudah mulai gelap…' batinnya dalam hati melihat langit yang begitu kelam. Inuyasha terus berjalan kearah rumahnya…

.

* * *

"Hehehe, gadis manis… Tenanglah….Aku butuh uang… Kau mau kan membantuku?" ucap laki-laki itu, sambil melepaskan tangannya yang sedang membungkam bibir Kagome dan melingkarkannya di tubuhnya, mengekang gadis itu lebih erat.

Kagome menahan nafasnya. 'Astaga! Nafas orang ini benar-benar bau alkohol!'

"Aku tidak punya uang! Lepaskan aku, kumohon!" pintanya sambil berusaha berontak dari kekangan laki-laki tersebut.

"Jangan bohong…" desis laki-laki itu, "Aku tidak suka gadis yang suka berbohong… Apa kau mau kuhukum, nona?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku mohon, tolong lepaskan aku!" pinta Kagome lagi. Hatinya berdegub tak taruan… Dia sangat takut akan apa yang bisa dilakukan pria ini terhadapnya.

Pria itu mendengus. "Baiklah kalau begitu…" Belum sempat Kagome menarik nafas lega, pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "tapi kau harus ikut denganku….."

Kagome terkesiap, lalu kembali berusaha berontak. "Tidak, lepaskan aku!" jeritnya panik.

"Tidak ada yang akan mendengarmu disini, manis…. Kita hanya berdua… Hehehe…" pria itu tertawa tanpa humor.

"Seseorang! Tolong aku!" jerit Kagome.

Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal. "Kubilang diam!" teriaknya marah. Kagome bergidik ketakutan. Mata orang itu merah sakin marahnya dia. Orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilat dari kantongnya dan mendekatkannya ke leher gadis berambut hitam legam itu. Kagome terbeku. Itu adalah sebuah pisau!

.

* * *

"lepaskan aku!"

Inuyasha menghentikan langkahnya. Suara seorang perempuan… sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini. Ada apa ya kira-kira? Penasaran, dia mulai berjalan maju kembali.

"Seseorang! Tolong aku!" Kali ini suara itu semakin jelas… Tunggu… dia kenal suara itu…. Astaga, Kagome?

Dengan cepat, laki-laki berambut panjang itu berlari ke asal jeritan tersebut. "Kagome!"

Samar-samar, dilihatnya sesosok perempuan dan laki-laki yang sedang memeganginya. Tidak salah lagi, perempuan itu adalah Kagome!

"Kau…" geramnya kesal. "Lepaskan Kagome!"

Kagome terkesiap mendengar suara Inuyasha. 'Inuyashakah itu?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Pria yang sedang memegangi Kagome itu hanya tertawa dingin. "Oh, apa aku telah mengganggu wanitamu? Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak ada keinginan sama sekali," disentuhnya leher Kagome dengan pisau di tangannya. Kagome merintih kecil. Inuyasha membelalakkan matanya.

"untuk melepaskan mainan yang baru saja kudapatkan ini. Dan kau lebih baik pergi sekarang." Lanjut pria itu.

"Kau!" seru Inuyasha marah, berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Kagome dan pria itu.

"Inuyasha! Jangan, orang ini mabuk!" seru Kagome.

Inuyasha menggeram marah, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Kagome, diterjangnya pria itu sehingga lepas kengkangannya atas Kagome. Kagome terjatuh ke jalanan, sementara Inuyasha masih sibuk berkutat dengan pria itu di dinding jalanan. "Kagome, cepat telepon polisi!" seru Inuyasha.

Kagome mengangguk. "Inuyasha, hati-hati, ada pisau tangannya!" teriak Kagome khawatir.

Terlambat, ditengah kepanikannya, pria itu menggoreskan pisau nya ke lengan Inuyasha.

"Argh!" erang Inuyasha kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan nya yang terluka. Dan disaat itulah, pria itu memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk kabur.

"Hei, kau! Jangan lari!" panggil Inuyasha. Terlambat, orang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome segera berlari kearah Inuyasha.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga.. darahnya banyak sekali!" ucap Kagome khawatir.

"Keh. Hanya luka seperti ini saja sih, kecil." Jawab Inuyasha santai, lalu berdiri.

"Inuyasha!"

"Lebih baik sekarang kau kuantar pulang… Bagaimana?" ucap Inuyasha.

Air mata Kagome mulai menggenang. 'Padahal dia terluka… Masih sempat-sempatnya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku…'

"Kagome?" panggil Inuyasha saat gadis itu tidak menjawabnya. Jalanan masih sangat gelap, namun dengan samar Inuyasha melihat tetesan-tetesan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi Kagome.

"Hei-hei, Kagome! Kenapa menangis? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, sudah aman sekarang, tenanglah!" serunya panik.

Tangis Kagome semakin menjadi-jadi. Inuyasha jadi salah tingkah. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, didekapnya tubuh gadis itu erat.

Kagome terkesiap. Apa Inuyasha sedang memeluknya?

"Kagome… tenanglah…" ucapnya lembut.

Kagome berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, lalu dibalasnya pelukkan tersebut.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Kagome, ibu Kagome sangat terkejut melihat putrinya datang dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang terluka. Kagome segera menjelaskan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi Dengan segera, ibu Kagome menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke ruang tamu dan bergegas mengambil peralatan P3K.

"Bilang ibumu tidak usah repot-repot, Kagome. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Bantah Inuyasha untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana tidak apa-apa! Lihat tanganmu berdarah-darah seperti itu… Dan ini semua karena aku…. Maaf, Inuyasha…" matanya mulai memerah kembali.

"Hei… Kagome, bisa tolong kau hentikan tangisanmu itu? Aku tidak tahan-" Inuyasha terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat wanita menangis. Samar-samar diingatnya semasa hidup ibunya, dimana ia sering menangis kala orang-orang mulai mencemooh dirinya. Ia juga teringat saat Kikyo menangis histeris begitu diketahuinya bahwa ia akan lumpuh seumur hidupnya….

Digelengkannya kepalanya. 'Itu adalah masa lalu….'

Tak lama kemudian, ibu Kagome datang membawa peralatan P3K.

"Kagome, kau bisa kan membersihkan lukanya? Ibu tidak bisa meninggalkan masakkan terlalu lama…" ucap ibu Kagome.

"Bisa kok, bu. Tenang saja." Balas Kagome.

Ibu Kagome tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ibu tinggal dulu ya."

Kagome segera merawat luka Inuyasha. Dibersihkannya darah di lengan Inuyasha bekas geretan pisau itu dengan alkohol. Inuyasha meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf, sakit ya, Inuyasha..?" ucap Kagome prihatin.

"Tidak apa-apa… Lanjutkan saja…" balas Inuyasha dengan nada yang tertahan.

Kagome tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali membersihkan luka tersebut.

Inuyasha terus memperhatikan Kagome. Tiba-tiba, dia mulai berbicara.

"Kagome.."

"Ya, Inuyasha?" jawab Kagome sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Maaf…. Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu beberapa hari ini." Ucapnya lirih.

Kagome tersentak. Mengapa malah Inuyasha yang minta maaf padanya?

"Aku seenaknya saja menjauhimu tanpa peduli tentang apa yang kau katakan. Padahal kau hanya mau meminta maaf padaku… Dan tidak seharusnya juga aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu minggu lalu. Maaf ya, Kagome." Tutur Inuyasha pelan.

"Inuyasha…." Ucap Kagome perlahan.

"Tadi itu…." Lanjut Inuyasha. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku takut sekali… benar-benar takut kau kenapa-kenapa, sehingga aku tidak berpikir panjang dan langsung menerjang orang itu. Dan saat itu aku sadar, aku tidak ingin ada hal buruk apapun yang terjadi padamu, Kagome."

Memang benar, entah sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi sosok yang penting untuk Inuyasha. Mulanya dia hanya gadis bodoh yang terlalu semangat datang kesekolah, namun, ada sesuatu di dalam di diri gadis itu yang menarik dirinya ditiap pertemuan mereka…

Kagome hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Inuyasha. Hatinya bergetar. 'Apa Inuyasha…. Juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan diriku?'

Namun segera dibuangnya pikirannya itu jauh-jauh. 'Dia punya Kikyo, ingat…'

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka tersebut, diperbannya lengan Inuyasha.

"Terima kasih, Kagome." Ujar Inuyasha sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Kagome bersemu merah. "Tidak usah berterima kasih, akulah yang harus berterima kasih… Karena lagi-lagi kau telah menolongku hari ini…."

Inuyasha tertawa kecil, lalu didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. "Pipimu merah, Kagome."

Jikalau mungkin, pipi Kagome semakin memerah. "Inuyasha! Kau ini senang sekali sih menggodaku!" ucapnya kesal.

Tawa Inuyasha semakin menjadi. Kagome menggerutu kesal.

"Hahaha, baiklah, nona Kagome. Sepertinya tugas saya sudah selesai. Bolehkah saya pulang?" ujar Inuyasha.

Kagome mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tugas? Bicara apa sih kau ini, Inuyasha!"

"Yah, boleh kau bilang… aku ini adalah pengawalmu. Eh tunggu…. Itu terdengar tidak keren. Bagaimana kalau kesatria? Ya, aku adalah kesatria berbaju bajamu!" jawab Inuyasha lantang.

Kagome tertawa kecil. "Kesatria berbaja putih kok bisa-bisanya tergores pisau… Baju bajamu tidak kuat ya, Inuyasha? Atau jangan-jangan hari ini kau lupa memakainya dan malahan pakai kaus olahraga?"

Inuyasha memutar matanya. "Hei, hei. Kenapa jadi mengejekku."

Kagome kembali tertawa. "Maaf Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tersenyum. Akhirnya, gadis itu tertawa lagi…

"Ini sudah semakin malam, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, Kagome, aku tidak mau mengganggu keluargamu." Ucap Inuyasha.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut kami makan malam, Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome.

Inuyasha tersenyum. "Ah, tidak Kagome, aku tidak enak pada keluargamu…"

Kagome lalu mengantar Inuyasha sampai ke pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu sekarang… Sampai jumpa besok waktu istirahat ya, Kagome." Ucap Inuyasha.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, maksudmu kau ingin menemuiku waktu istirahat?" balas Kagome hampir tidak percaya.

Inuyasha tersenyum penuh arti. "Gadis bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau mencarimu? Kau yang harus menemuiku! Sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu, kau harus membuatkanku bekal makan siang untuk besok!"

Sebenarnya, itu hanya akal-akalan Inuyasha supaya ia bisa bertemu dengan Kagome lagi besok, namun, ia tidak rela mengatakannya jelas-jelas pada gadis itu kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan dirinya lagi besok….

Kagome mendengus. "Tadi katanya tidak usah berterima kasih! Huh! Kau ini."

"Oh, jadi tidak mau? Yah.. padahal lenganku ini masih sakit sekali…" ucap Inuyasha.

Kagome jadi merasa bersalah. "Ehh, aku tidak bilang tidak mau! Baiklah, akan kubawakan kau makan siang besok!"

Inuyasha tersenyum puas. "Deal. Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye! Hati-hati ya Inuyasha!" jawab Kagome. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda itu berjalan semakin menjauh sehingga tak terlihat lagi.

'Haha, kesatria berbaju baja…. Lebih seperti kesatria berbaju olahraga bagiku.' Pikirnya geli.

Tiba-tiba pipinya kembali bersemu merah. 'Kesatria-KU? Mikir apa kau ini Kagome…'

Namun, perasaan itu tidak dapat dipungkirinya…. Ya, kali ini dia yakin, dia sudah jatuh untuk seorang Inuyasha Takahashi…

* * *

**End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha adalah hak milik Rumiko Takahashi...

A/N: Halo, masih adakah disana yang membaca fic ini? Haha, untuk kalian yang menunggu, maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya, sepertinya fic ini kurang banyak peminatnya jadi aku sedikit malas untuk melanjutkannya… Kebetulan sekarang ini aku sedang punya banyak waktu luang, jadi kupikir, kenapa tidak coba lanjutkan fic ini? Haha. Oke. Cukup dengan celotehku, _on to the story!_

Chapter 8.

...

Bunyi alarm di pagi hari itu serentak membangunkan Inuyasha. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menggerutu dan mengumpat, kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Alarm bodoh. Kenapa kau harus berbunyi eh?" geramnya kesal. Meski begitu, ia pun segera turun dari kasurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah.

Saat dia turun ke dapur, dilihatnya Sesshomaru sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hitam favoritnya.

Inuyasha menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. 'Tumben sekali orang ini belum pergi kerja.'

Tanpa basa basi, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluarnya. Dia sudah hampir telat.

"Tunggu, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha menoleh kearah kakaknya itu, sedikit kesal karena dia sedang buru-buru.

"Apa maumu, Sesshomaru?" jawabnya dingin.

Sesshomaru terdiam sebentar sebelum dibalasnya lagi jawaban dingin dari adiknya itu. "Inuyasha. Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi kau tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan kalau kita ini adalah_ saudara_. Bisakah kita hentikan permusuhan ini?"

"K-keh. Aku tahu itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus beramah tamah padamu setiap hari. Apa yang kulakukan, itu semua hak dan urusanku. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah memusuhimu. Aku hanya…." Inuyasha terdiam beberapa saat, tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku lebih baik pergi sekarang, aku sudah telat." Ucapnya singkat sebelum dia lari meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang menatap kepergian adiknya dengan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kagome. Bangun."

"…..huh?"

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu perlahan membuka matanya. "Eh? Ada apa, Sango?"

Sango tertawa kecil. "Kau tertidur sepanjang pelajaran. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sih. Memang pelajaran sejarah itu membosankan… Buat apa coba kita belajar tentang siluman di jaman Sengoku Jidai?"

Kagome mengusap matanya. "Uh… tak kusangka aku bisa sampai ketiduran. Memang pelajaran sejarah sangat membosankan. Hei, sekarang pelajaran apa, Sango?"

"Um… Sekarang kita sedang istirahat, Kagome." Jawab gadis berambut brunet itu.

"HAH?!" Kagome langsung panik, mengingat janjinya kepada Inuyasha

"Sango jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi. Dia sudah susah-susah bangun pagi khusus menyiapkan makan siang buat pemuda itu hari ini! Jangan bilang istirahat sudah mau selesai!

Sango melirik jam tangannya. "Hmm, baru jam 12.30. Bel istirahat sudah bunyi setengah jam lalu sih, cuma aku tidak tega membangunkanmu dari tadi.

'Berarti aku masih punya waktu 20 menit untuk menemui Inuyasha!' pikir Kagome. Diambilnya kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya dengan buru-buru.

"Sango, aku pergi dulu yah! Sampai nanti!" ujarnya seraya berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Hey- Kagome!"

Tak digubrisnya panggilan dari temannya itu. Dia harus mencari Inuyasha… Dimanakah pemuda itu?

'Oh ya, dia menyuruhku menemuinya di kebun belakang sekolah kemarin.' Pikirnya. Dengan segera, dia berlari kearah belakang sekolah, dalam hati berdoa semoga Inuyasha masih disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, iapun sampai di kebun belakang sekolah. Dilihatnya sekitar, mencoba mencari pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Yah…" desahnya pelan. "Sepertinya dia sudah pergi."

Kagome benar-benar kecewa. Dia pun membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, tiba-tiba dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Dia berpaling dan seketika matanya cokelatnya beradu dengan mata violet milik laki-laki yang sedang dicari-carinya.

"Yo." Inuyasha tersenyum penuh arti kepada gadis didepannya itu.

Kagome mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum dia tersenyum lebar. "Inuyasha! Aku kira kau sudah pergi! Tadi aku tidak melihatmu disini!"

Inuyasha hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku ini ninja, Kagome. Aku bisa datang dan menghilang kapanpun aku mau."

Kagome menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Ninja? Kemarin kau bilang padaku kau adalah seorang kesatria berbaju baja. Sekarang ninja? Profesimu banyak juga ya, Inuyasha."

"Hey, keduanya kan mirip." Elak Inuyasha.

Kagome hanya tertawa. "Apa katamu deh, Inuyasha. Omong-omong, tanganmu bagaimana?"

Inuyasha menunjukkan tangannya yang terperban kepada Kagome. "Sudah tidak sakit sih. Luka seperti ini sudah sangat biasa buatku. Kau tidak tahu betapa barbar nya lawan tanding sepak bolaku."

Kagome menarik nafas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu… Oh ya, ini makan siang yang kujanjikan!"

"Wah, kau benar-benar membawakannya untukku! Terima kasih ya!" jawab Inuyasha dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Membuat bekal saja sih, masalah gampang untukku." Balas Kagome.

Inuyasha tersenyum, namun sebuah plester di jari telunjuk Kagome menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, Kagome, mengapa ada plester di jarimu? Kau terluka?" tanyanya sambil memegang tangan gadis didepannya itu.

Pipi Kagome memerah karena kedekatan mereka berdua. "Oh, uh…. Ini… Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja menggores jariku dengan pisau tadi pagi…Soalnya aku- aku buru-buru."

Inuyasha mengeryitkan dahinya. "Jangan bilang, karena kau masak untukku tadi pagi?"

Kagome mengangguk pelan. "Hehe. Iya, aku bangun kesiangan sih, jadi buru-buru."

Inuyasha hanya diam menunduk. Ekspresi di wajahnya sulit dijelaskan.

"Inuyasha?" panggil Kagome dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf ya, Kagome. Sepertinya dari awal kita bertemu aku ini hanya merepotkanmu. Aku ini sepertinya memang hanya bisa merepotkan orang ya. Pantas saja ayah lebih memilih Sesshomaru dariku…" Jawab Inuyasha pelan.

Namun Kagome mendengar semua perkataan Inuyasha dengan jelas. Dia menggeram dengan kesal. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia harus membawa-bawa hal itu lagi?

"Hey Inuyasha, kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu? Ini hanya luka kecil! Besok-besok juga sudah hilang! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Siapa yang merepotkan, hah? Jelas-jelas tadi malam kau yang terluka karena menolongku!" ucap Kagome kesal.

Inuyasha hanya memandang gadis didepannya dengan wajah kaget. Kenapa dia jadi marah-marah sendiri begini?

"Jangan sekali-sekali… Kau berbicara seolah-olah dirimu itu tidak berguna, Inuyasha." Lanjut Kagome dengan nada pelan. "Karena menurutku, kau sama sekali tidak begitu…"

Inuyasha tersentak mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Kagome..?"

"Inuyasha, aku tidak mau tahu apa anggapan orang lain padamu, atau pandanganmu sendiri terhadapmu. Kau bukan 'orang lain' di mataku. Meski kita ini baru beberapa minggu bertemu…. Tapi ntah kenapa sepertinya…. Aku sudah mengenalmu lama sekali.,,, Seolah-olah, denganmu seperti ini adalah hal wajar untukku. Aneh sekali ya? Padahal kita saling kesal dengan satu sama lain saat pertama kita bertemu." Tutur Kagome pelan.

Inuyasha membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Dia ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu, bahwa dirinya sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama… Ntah mengapa, hatinya terasa nyaman dan tentram saat dia bersama gadis itu. Seperti _dia memang ada untuk dirinya._ Namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara karena dilihatnya Kagome sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku… aku peduli padamu, Inuyasha. Aku senang bisa berada di dekatmu…. Karena aku suka padamu, Inuyasha."

Sesaat setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, Kagome tersentak kaget.

'Astaga, apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku baru saja mengakui perasaanku pada Inuyasha!'

Dia tidak ingin melihat reaksi Inuyasha akan perkataannya, oleh karena itu, iapun memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas: lari meninggalkannya.

Namun, baru selangkah ia maju, sepasang tangan kuat dan kekar telah mendekapnya dari belakang. Hati gadis itu berdegup kencang. Apa yang Inuyasha lakukan?

"Jangan pergi dulu." Bisik Inuyasha pelan.

"Tidak… lepaskan, biarkan aku pergi…" Kagome meronta lemah. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dirasakannya darah mengalir ke wajahnya, membuat mukanya merah padam.

Inuyasha sendiri pun sedang bersusah payah menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia baru saja menguasai kekagetannya dari apa yang dikatakan Kagome barusan.

"Keh. Kau baru saja bilang padaku kau suka kepadaku, dan sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku kebingungan sendiri disini? Katanya kau peduli padaku." Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada tenang.

Kagome membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda berambut panjang didepannya itu. "Aku memang peduli padamu!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, kalau begitu." Jawab Inuyasha serius.

"Aku tidak mau- Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan. Kumohon, jangan buat aku serba salah begini, Inuyasha. Aku tahu- Kau sudah punya pacar, aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya-"

"Bisa tidak sih, kau dengarkan aku dulu?!" ucap Inuyasha dengan nada sedikit kesal. Kenapa gadis ini mesti sebegini keras kepalanya, sih?

Kagome terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya. "Baiklah…"

Inuyasha menarik nafas panjang. "Aku… Aku jujur tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, Kagome."

Mendengar ucapan Inuyasha itu, Kagome merasakan hatinya mulai bergetar. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa dan memohon-mohon dalam hati kalau semua ini bukan kenyataan.

"Dan sekarang, aku merasa aku juga harus mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tiap kali aku berada di dekatmu, aku merasa aman dan tentram. Seolah olah memang seperti ini seharusnya." Lanjut Inuyasha lagi.

Kagome tetap menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi pemuda berambut panjang didepannya itu.

"Tanpa kusadari, sosokmu, keberadaanmu, mulai jadi sesuatu yang penting untukku. Aku… aku juga peduli padamu, Kagome. _Mungkin lebih dari yang kau dan aku tahu_." Suara Inuyasha, biarpun pelan, terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Kagome.

Gadis berambut hitam itupun mulai merasa hatinya berdebar makin kencang dan tak karuan. Dia memang tidak menatap Inuyasha, tapi dia bisa merasakan betapa dekatnya wajah mereka berdua sekarang.

"Tapi…." Inuyasha berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Sementara itu, Kagome mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk kembali menatap Inuyasha. Ditatapnya mata violet milik pemuda itu. Sorot matanya sayu, namun tulus dan hangat. Namun, ia juga menangkap sepercik emosi lain di mata pemuda itu. Apa…? Sesalkah? Perasaan bersalahkah?

"Aku…. Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri Kagome. Mungkin ini semua terlalu cepat bagiku… Namun…. Untuk sekarang ini, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjawab perasaanmu itu, Kagome. Karena aku tidak bisa menyakiti Kikyo…."

Mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Inuyasha, hati Kagome seperti ditusuk jarum. Jadi dia mengatakan hal-hal sebelumnya itu untuk menyenangkan dirinya saja?

"A-Aku tahu kok, Inuyasha…" tutur Kagome pelan, air mata mulai membendung di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Kau tidak usah memberitahkukan kepadaku, aku sangat mengerti."

"Kagome…Maaf, aku…." Inuyasha mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kagome.

Namun Kagome dengan segera menangkap tangan pemuda itu, dan mendekapnya pelan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Inuyasha, Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak usah minta maaf- aku yang harus minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu bingung." Ucapnya pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Inuyasha terlihat ragu-ragu. "Kagome, aku-"

"Sshh…" Kagome menyentuh bibir Inuyasha dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tidak usah bilang apa-apa lagi. Anggap saja tadi aku hanya bercanda! Nanti aku malah jadi merasa tidak enak padamu! Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok!"

Inuyasha terus menatap Kagome. Gadis itu tersenyum, namun ia tahu itu bukanlah senyum yang tulus dari hatinya…

TENG TENG TENG

"Ah, bel selesai istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke kelas…" ujar Kagome.

Inuyasha mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia belum ingin melepas pergi gadis itu. Sepertinya masih banyak hal yang harus dia katakan kepadanya… Namun situasinya memang tidak memungkinkan.

"Sampai jumpa, Inuyasha." Ucap Kagome sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Inuyasha mencoba untuk tersenyum balik kepadanya. "Sampai nanti juga, Kagome."

Inuyasha hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung Kagome yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Kagome." Bisiknya lirih. "Tapi mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahui hal itu…"

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

A/N: Dan itu dia akhir dari chapter 8! Bagaimana? Terlalu singkat? Terlalu panjang? Terlalu romantis? (ihiiiy)

Oh iya, apa kalian setuju kalau cinta segitiganya (ato segiempat ya -_-) kubuat jadi Sess-Kag-Inu-Kik? Haha. Tapi pairing utama bakalan tetep Inu-Kag sih, soalnya authornya ini udah cinta mati sama itu pairing…. Hohoho.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian suka chapter ini dan jangan lupa tinggalkan pendapat kalian! Review akan sangat kuhargai *_*


End file.
